Mother
by ranma5487
Summary: A little idea... Ranma & Akane, and family doings.. final chapter up! :D this is listed below 'children', but actually goes before, in storyline terms
1. Hiya, Mom.

This story is set 3-5 years after the end of the series. ranma and akane's relationship developed even further, and they got married, moved out, all that fun happy stuff. (:P on you all if you say 'hahaha ur SO original, lol!')   
  
  
  
  
  
It was a typical day.  
  
The funny thing about that is that it was an *actual* typical day. for a *normal* married couple. See, once Ranma and Akane got married, and subsequently moved, their lives became much less chaotic. Ranma got a job as a gym teacher at a local school, and was starting a small martial arts class as well. Akane... well, she also taught classes in martial arts, but it was a class for self defense for women. I hear violent crime's been down 30% since she's been teaching.. As our story begins, Ranma and Akane are nervously sitting in the doctor's office (Tofu, of course.) awaiting results on tests run on Akane. Ranma and Akane had decided to try and have children... with very little success.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Saotome.. Mrs. Saotome.. I have some.." The doctor swallowed, and took a deep breath, holding a file of papers in his hands. "Disappointing news for you. It seems that Akane has a condition... That prevents her from bearing children. Her uterus.. The lining is abnormally thin."  
  
Ranma sat there, silently, no emotion showing on his face. It was unmanly to cry, although that's what he wanted to do most in the world. He loved Akane. After all it took to finally be able to say that, he wanted to be able to have the ultimate expression of that love. A child. But now it seemed that was impossible.  
  
Akane sat there also, looking down at herself, almost ashamed. It wasnt long, however, before she burst into tears, laying her head on Ranma's shoulder, soaking the sleeve. "Y..You're sure, Doc? I.. I mean.. There couldnt have been some flaw in the test?"  
  
"We don't know what else to do. The x-rays we took show that you're otherwise healthy.. But considering that you and your husband have tried many times, as you said, we've come to this conclusion." he said, a note of sadness in his voice, for the couple.  
  
Ranma was being overwhelmed with grief, as he stroked through his sobbing bride's soft hair, and tried to whisper words of comfort to her. "Shh.. Akane.. It'll be ok.. He said you were healthy.. So we'll adopt... or just keep trying.." Ranma let out a deep sigh, before continuing in this desperate effort to make her feel better, although his next statement would only serve to bring back that missing sense of weirdness in their lives. "I want to do something... If.. I could do something.. If i could have the children for you.." Ranma stopped. He realized his words. The curse hadn't even crossed his mind.. Then he heard light giggling from both the doctor and his wife.  
  
"Ranma..." Akane said, wiping her eyes.. "Did you hear what you just said?"  
  
Tofu snickered, and added, "With the right preparation of Ranma's cursed form.. it might work.."  
  
Ranma of course, just hung his head.  
  
The Doctor and Akane struggled to keep in those last few laughs, before turning serious once more. After several moments, Dr. Tofu turned back to Ranma, and began explaining.  
  
"Due to your... unique physiology, Ranma, there's a good chance you'd be able to carry a child. We'd have to give you hormone supplements, and watch you very closely, but there's definitely a decent chance. Why don't you talk this over with your wife, I'll give you two some privacy." Upon finishing his speech, the Doctor slipped out of the room, closing the door with a firm thud.  
  
Ranma spoke first, before Akane had a chance to. A very faint smile crossed over Ranma's face, "Don't even say it, Akane... You know i'd do anything in this world for you.. But this.. this is.." He sighed heavily, before continuing, "I don't know, Akane. Me being a mother? I don't even know the first thing about being a woman.. how am i supposed to be a mother?"  
  
Akane looked him square in the eyes, then took him in a firm embrace, and kissed him. "I love you, you big goof... Ranma, you know as much about it as any girl. You've lived with it for quite a while now. And no mother ever knows exactly what to do when they first start out. You're sweet, caring, loving, and protective. That's all you'd need to be a wonderful mother. You know how i feel about having kids, we've been trying for months now. This would make me happy, but i won't ask you to do it unless you're willing."  
  
Dr. Tofu peeked back in, grabbing the chart from the counter beside the door. "Sorry to interrupt, i'm just going to take care of these charts while you two talk things over." He started back out the door, but Ranma called to him.  
  
"Doc? Wait a sec.." Ranma said, with a hint of hesitation.  
  
"Hmm, what is it?" Tofu replied, turning around.  
  
"If.. If you're sure that this will be safe... and that we have a good chance at it... I'll do it.." Grabbing Akane's hand, Ranma smiled.  
  
Akane brought their clasped hands up, and kissed Ranma's, right over his wedding ring. "Ranma, I love you.. And don't worry, i'm sure the great Ranma Saotome won't be beaten by a silly girl thing like pregnancy. You can take a little pain, can't ya?" Akane trailed off into laughing, hugging her husband tightly.  
  
Ranma smiled brighter, whispering into his wife's ear, "Tomboy..."  
  
To which she, rather predictably whispered back, "Pervert..."  
  
They both laughed, and hugged each other, before Ranma turned back around to the doctor.  
  
"So, Doc, what're we going to do about my curse? I mean, i cant very well be turning back into a guy while i'm pregnant.." Ranma said, looking with concern at the trusted family physician in the white lab coat.  
  
Dr. Tofu thought for a while, putting his hand on his chin, before starting, "The curse acts on what's different in your body... If we did go ahead with this.. we might be able to trick it into thinking you were a girl.. then nothing would happen.. You'd need quite a few hormone shots, Ranma, just even to get your female body ready to accept an egg... Perhaps that would do it.. I suppose we'll have to see, wont we?"  
  
Ranma sighed deeply, and looked down. "Last time that's gonna be flat for a while, huh?" He laughed shortly, nervously, then he hugged Akane tight, stroking through her hair slowly. "Akane, i love you so much... Just remember that when i'm cranky, and big, and 8 months pregnant.."  
  
Akane smiled, and put her hands on his chest, "I'll try not to tease you too much, Mrs. Saotome..." Another round of light laughter, before Akane's face got much more serious. "Ranma, you know I love you too. We'll do this together."  
  
  
(i'm going to refer to ranma-chan as just ranma. so deal :D)  
  
Ranma and Akane were back at the Doctor's office once again, only this time their positions were reversed. Ranma was the patient, and Akane was the supportive spouse. Everything had gone fine so far, Tofu's hormone theory panned out, it'd been 14 days since Ranma's last change, and she was slowly getting used to it. The underwear would *definitely* need some work, however. Ranma figured what with having their child, she could get Akane to buy her some more comfortable underclothing. And a nightgown. Ranma shook her head, but then smiled, she was going to be like this for quite a while if it worked, so she'd be better off just to play along. Besides, if Akane looked so great in a nightgown, Ranma would be a complete knockout, and Ranma could get Akane back for all those jokes she'd been making.  
  
Doctor Tofu came into the room, a broad smile crossing his face. He held a clipboard out infront of him, and he began talking. "Congratulations, you two.. Ranma's pregnant."  
  
Akane was overjoyed, and she clasped her hands together, exclaiming "Oh, Ranma! It worked! You're going to be a mother! Isn't this so exciting?" Akane clung tightly to her very shocked looking spouse. The smile on Akane's face looked as if it'd take days to wear off.  
  
Ranma sat there, not knowing whether to blush, scream, faint, cry, laugh, or wail. "Th.. That's great news, doc..." She then turned to Akane, her previous concerns seeming unbelieably silly, although she still blurted them out. "I'm.. gonna have to get some... New underwear and pajamas.. I'm.. i'm having a baby.." How those two went together, actually, is unknown to anyone  
but Ranma, but Akane was really in no kind of mood to argue, what with the elated state she was in.  
  
"It really was rather," Tofu said, with a cough. "Routine, for something of this nature, and something concerning you, Ranma. I'm suprised, actually. Technically you'll both be the mother, you know.. Akane for the egg, and Ranma for carrying the baby."  
  
Akane blinked, and smiled to Ranma, only to see her smiling right back. Ranma's lips parted, and she silently whispered "Congratulations."  
  
The two made their way out of the hospital, and back to their apartment. They'd hardly hit the door before the phone rang. Nervously, Ranma picked it up. Her mother's voice sounded clearly on the other end. "Hello? Ranma? How'd it go?", Nodoka asked.   
  
It was hard enough just to tell their parents about this decision, and when they did, Genma went through the usual hysterics, accusing Ranma of being a disgrace to his family, and his manhood. Soun would have said most of the same things, except his words were interrupted by a fierce wailing. "My daughter will never bear children! Our family line is doomed!", he moaned.  
  
Nodoka, however, was supportive. Wasn't that how mothers were supposed to behave? Yes, yes it was, she told herself, as the couple related first the tragic beginning, then the happy solution. Nodoka had a feeling from the first time that Ranma and Akane told her about this, that it was not only a possibility, since it involved these two, and was far from normal, it was  
almost a certainty.  
  
Ranma finally answered her mother, softly, in a feminine voice that neither of them quite recognized. "Mom.. I'm.. gonna be a mom too.." It was now that the tears decided to come, and in an instant, Akane was by Ranma's side, holding her tightly, trying to comfort her.  
  
Akane took the phone from Ranma, and spoke. "Mom..." It almost felt strange, still, to call Nodoka 'Mom', but Akane did it anyways, because it not only reminded her that she had a friend in Nodoka that she loved, and that loved her enough, to be called mom, it also reminded her of her real mother, sitting up somewhere, smiling down on the two of them. Akane got back to the conversation, from her happy reminiscing, and continued. "Mom, this has been a really emotional day for Ranma.. We're just gonna need some time to figure out what this means for us. You'll be coming by with everyone on Sunday for lunch, right?"  
  
"Right, dear." Nodoka, said, with a long pause before she continued, "Give Ranma the phone again, please?  
  
Akane handed the phone back to Ranma, who'd recovered from her little crying spell. If there was one thing Ranma would have the hardest time getting used to, it was the insanely fragile emotional state she was finding herself in, more and more. "Y..Yeah, mom?" Ranma asked, sniffling.  
  
"Ranma.. I love you, and i'm proud of you. You're going to make an excellent mother. Don't hesitate to call me for anything, any time, day or night. It will be ok, Ranma.. We're all here for you." Nodoka said this in the way that only a mother could, talking to her child. Even if Ranma was becoming a parent herself, Nodoka would always see her as the little child, face shining, looking up to his mother, and asking if some day he'd be big like her. Little did he know...  
  
This, however, didn't serve too well to stop the fits of crying, and although Ranma kept it under control enough to keep talking, her sobs drowned out most of the words in her head. "Mom, i... you're... I love you, Mom. I'll see you on Sunday."  
  
"Maybe sooner, dear." Nodoka said, planning right then to not only have a baby shower for Ranma in the next few days, but also to stop by tomorrow to simply hold her child in her arms, one last time, before her child graduated to the one doing the holding.  
  
"O..Ok, Mom. Bye.." Ranma weepily said, waiting for a response on the other end before hanging it up, and falling into Akane's arms.   
  
"We'll do this together, Ranma.. I won't leave your side, ever." Akane felt the need to lighten the mood after that particular statement, so she added, "But don't think for one second that just because you're pregnant means you get to turn all girly on me, Ranma Saotome.."  
  
Ranma's eyes brightened slightly, and a laugh was forced out between the tears, as she shakily spoke up. "And.. Don't think that just because your husband is having your child, that means you get to turn into even more of a tomboy on me, Akane Saotome.." Ranma grinned broadly, hugging Akane tightly.  
  
"By the way, hon, what in the world did you mean by that comment about underwear and pajamas?", Akane asked, walking to the kitchen to make some tea.   
  
"Oh.." A bright blush flooded Ranma's face. "Well, i just meant that these *things* i'm wearing are a little uncomfortable... and about the pajamas.. If i have to be stuck like this for our child," she started grinning a little, "I might as well drive you nuts while i do it. How's it gonna feel when a pregnant man looks sexier in a nightgown than you, hon?" Ranma said this all just to get Akane to react, of course.  
  
Soon after these comments, Akane sat the kettle down on the stove with a clang, and walked back into the living room. "I'll show you sexy, Ranma Saotome..." With that, she placed her hands behind Ranma's head, and drew the redhead's lips to hers, kissing them with a passion reserved only for those who were man and wife.. Or in this case, Jusenkyo-cursed-currently-female-pregnant-man, and wife. Akane broke the kiss, and undid the buttons to her shirt, letting it fall open, exposing the delicate lace of the bra she wore.   
  
Ranma stuttered over and over, tripping on her words "A..A..Ak..Akane.. St..St.. Stop that.. Stop that right now. Ok? You.. You.. You win."  
  
Akane giggled loudly, and buttoned her shirt back up, kissing Ranma's lips sweetly once more, before returning to her tea.  
  
Ranma's face finally returned to a shade of red different to her hair, and she spoke up again, as she heard rain beginning to fall, outside. "Akane.. I'm gonna go think for a little while, ok?" Perhaps it was rude, but Ranma didn't wait for a response, before putting on a small jacket, and walking out to the covered porch space afforded them on their ground floor apartment. She took a seat on the ground, and started to run her hands over her stomach, wanting to talk not only to herself, but to the little life starting inside of her.   
  
"Hey there.." She started, "Well.. Guess i'm your mom, huh? I sure never thought i'd be saying that.. I always thought my place would be holding Akane's hand next to her in the delivery room, not laying on the bed doing the delivering.. I probably should have guessed something like this though, what with the way my life was. I was so scared the first time i came out of that spring, you know.. There it'd been drilled into me for years that girls were weak, pathetic, under 'us men'.. stuff like that.. then there i am, staring at what i'd been told was the worst thing in the world to be." Akane slipped out then, with two steaming mugs of tea, but apparently Ranma was still lost in her thoughts.  
  
Ranma started up talking again, seemingly not even knowing that Akane was around. "You know... I never have told anyone this.. and now here i am talking to my stomach. Sure am glad this thunderstorm is picking up, maybe noone'll here me this way.. Back to my story though, when i first pulled myself out, and opened my shirt.. I have to say i felt.. a little weird staring at those things on my chest.. Like there was something really, really wrong with it. Ah, if Akane heard me, she'd probably just say it was 'early signs of being a pervert', but i know she loves me... that's just the way we play around with each other. She's not really a tomboy, ya know.. She's really very cute.. definitely attractive.. You know, kid, you're gonna be beautiful. Look what you've got working for you.. I really do love your mother, you know.. this won't be so bad."  
  
Akane was struggling to not sniffle by now, and she opened the door very slightly, then shut it rather loudly, producing the expected effect of startling Ranma out of her thoughts. Ranma looked back and smiled, a very pretty, modest, almost feminine smile. Akane walked over and sat the tea cups off to one side, taking Ranma in her arms. "Ranma Saotome.. You are the greatest man alive.. I'm honored to be the woman you love, and the mother.." she giggled just slightly, "Well, the *technical* mother, of your children." The two embraced warmly, exchanging a soft kiss, before Akane spoke again. "Rain is so romantic, don't you think, Ranma?" Ranma just lay there in Akane's arms. It almost looked like Ranma was clinging to Akane desperately.. as if letting go would be something more terrible to her than being a girl for a time, more terrible to her even than going through the pain of childbirth. Ranma clung to Akane as if letting go would be the end, the end of Ranko's life, the end of her future, the end of everything she'd worked so hard for.  
  
Finally, an answer had to come, and Ranma answered back very plainly. "Yeah, Akane.. Rain is romantic.. Never thought about it like that before though." A warm smile was offered to Akane, and she accepted it with one of her own, running through the redhead's hair gently with her fingers.  
  
"You ever noticed how soft your hair was, Ranma? I mean, really.. It's amazing.. I think it might even be softer in your male form than right now." Akane said, still running her fingers slowly through the hair of the woman cuddled to her. "Ranma.. I have to be honest with you.. I heard you talking to yourself.. I should have gone back in, but then you would have heard anyways." Akane took a small sip of her tea, then continued. "I heard what you said about the spring.. about your body.. I know it must have been.." She fumbled for the right word. "Overwhelming. Changing like that from one moment to the next. I heard what you said about me, too, Ranma. And.. And.." Akane started sniffling, then she gathered herself enough to finish, "Ranma, you're not a pervert, just because of one misunderstanding that i never bothered to resolve. You're right, you know.. Our child is going to be amazing."  
  
Ranma was nearly moved to tears as well, but she shrugged it off as hormones, and that mood swing stuff that always happened to pregnant women. "Akane.. Hon.. Lets go to bed, it's getting late. You've got something for me to wear, right? I mean.. If sleep like i used to how well is that gonna work out? Especially when i get to being twice this size?"  
  
Akane smiled, and stood up, picking the teacups back up again. "Ranma, this is all gonna work out, trust me. I've got some pajamas that i think might fit you now, or a nightgown or something." Akane giggled and then added, "Hey, if you're really feeling adventurous, you could always try on that little number you got me for our first anniversary. Soft.. Sexy... Very pink.." Akane was still giggling as the smirk broke out on Ranma's face.  
  
"Who says I haven't already, huh?" Ranma said, walking into the house, and looking back with that teasing expression still on her face.  
  
Akane blushed a faint red, then came in, putting up the teacups and kettle, before walking into the bedroom. Apparently Ranma already knew the fine art of putting on a nightgown, and as such, she was already dressed in a very understated blue cotton one. Akane looked at her and giggled, then smiled and changed herself, into a nightshirt and long cotton pants of nearly the same color. She settled into bed, and pulled Ranma to her side once again, commenting, "You look very beautiful tonight, Mrs. Saotome. Your husband better not catch you in here with me, he might start thinking things."   
  
Ranma's reply was movement to slip her arms around Akane's laying form, and the added words, "Let him think whatever he wants.. I'm not letting go of you tonight."  
  
"Oh, Ranma..." Akane sighed, clinging tighter to the small redhead laying beside her. Ranma really could be a very romantic person, when he tried, thought Akane, as she lay there pondering all that'd be happening over the next couple of months... the next couple of years... "Ranma, what's going to happen with us?" Suddenly, Akane's concerns found a voice, and as expected, Ranma was right there to comfort her.  
  
"Well, your husband's gonna be pregnant for a while, then he'll have to give birth to this kid, and i imagine there'll be a bit of screaming at that part. Then we'll raise our child together, and in 20 years, sit back and look at what a wonderful job we've done with our sweet, caring, handsome son, or our innocent, intelligent, beautiful daughter." Ranma smiled reassuringly to Akane, kissing her cheek with the feather soft lips Ranma's girl form posessed. "Now let's get some sleep, huh, Akane? I'm sure we've got a big day tomorrow." Ranma pulled Akane closer, so that her head was resting on Ranma's rather cushiony chest. "You comfortable, hon?" Ranma asked.  
  
Akane giggled a little at the position her head was in currently, but hey.. It was pretty soft, no wonder Ranma always liked sleeping like that. "I've got you in my arms, don't i? How much more comfort could i even stand?" She said, smiling, before drifting off into peaceful sleep.  
  
Ranma followed soon after, but not before she brushed back Akane's hair, and whispered gently into her ear. "Sweet dreams.."  
  
  
  
  
Akane awoke slowly, her eyes stinging at the intrusion of the sun's rays through the window. Akane turned to hug Ranma, but there was only empty space and covers, where once a cute little redheaded girl had been. Akane strained her senses to figure out where Ranma could have slipped off to, and heard a faint sound of someone gagging. She immediately bolted from the bed and rushed to the bathroom, where she found Ranma hunched over the toilet, clutching at her stomach, and releasing the contents repeatedly into the porcelain bowl.  
  
"Ugh... Man, Akane.. What in the world is wrong with me.." Ranma said, again becoming sick.  
  
Akane replied fairly hesitantly, saying, "Well, Ranma... That's... Morning sickness. Sometimes pregnant women get it... It probably wont last too long though."  
  
"I sure hope it doesnt..." Ranma sighed, getting up. "I'm feeling better now.. I think i'll be ok."  
  
A knocking sound could be heard at the door, and Akane went to get it while Ranma busied herself with cleaning up for the day. She started by very carefully washing around her face and neck, wiping off her forehead more than once. Then she used a fluffy cotton towel from the rack to dry herself off. Last, she wrapped a nice looking, but slightly feminine, robe around her slender body, and tied it closed with the belt, heading for the living room. "Who's here, hon....", Ranma stopped mid-sentance and blushed brightly, seeing her mother standing just inside the house.  
  
"Ranma... dear... Your mom's here to see you..", Akane said, stating the obvious to a furiously blushing Ranma. "She wants to talk to you alone.. So i'm just gonna go out for a walk.. I'll be back later." Akane went in the bedroom momentarily to change into some jogging clothes, then she headed out.  
  
Immediately after the door shut on Akane's exit, Nodoka sat down on the couch, and patted the space beside her. "Come sit down next to me, my child..", she said, watching Ranma move over, and take the seat offered. "You look terrible, dear..." Nodoka commented, pulling her now-daughter into a close, motherly embrace, continuing. "You've been sick, haven't you.."  
  
Ranma nodded, and pulled closer to her mother, not saying a word. It was almost impossible to think of something to say, even though it'd been years since Nodoka forgot all about that silly suicide pact. The way Nodoka had explained it, the pact was just a ploy to appeal to Genma's self preservation instinct. If he had felt his life was in danger, then he wouldn't have left. Nodoka never imagined that her son would become a daughter. Finally, Ranma spoke up, muttering something pure, filled with emotion, and seemingly painful to say. "Mom.. What does this mean? Have i failed at living up to your dream of having a manly son to be proud of?" Ranma began sobbing. It was a feminine, pointless activity, she felt, although the nightgown, and covering robe did little to say that she was anything but feminine at the current time.  
  
"Ranma, i never want you to speak of that again, do you hear me?", Nodoka scolded. A small nod came from Ranma, and her mother began speaking again. "You have made me proud over, and over again. You married a wonderful woman, you have a respectable job helping young children, and here you are this very instant, sacrificing all that you see yourself as, for the woman you love. Never think i am anything but honored to have you for my son." As she quieted down, Nodoka began stroking through her daughter's hair, and rubbing her daughter's back, in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
"Mom..." Ranma whimpered, between her tears. "I... You have to know that i've been running from this since the day i fell in that stupid spring.. I fought my whole life to get away from being a girl, and now here i am, doing the most female thing i can imagine."  
  
Nodoka quieted her daughter, then started speaking herself. "Ranma, do you regret your decision to allow your wife to be a mother?"  
  
"O.. Of course not, mom..", Ranma answered.  
  
"Then that is all that matters, dear. You are still you, no matter what you look like, or what your body is." Nodoka said, continuing to stroke through her daughter's hair, and place motherly kisses on her daughter's forehead.  
  
Obviously, more time than the two of them thought passed, had passed, and Akane came strolling back in, only to see Nodoka and Ranma curled up on the couch, sharing very personal time together. "I...I'll just come back later." Akane turned to go back outside.  
  
"No, please come over here, Akane." Nodoka said. She watched as Akane came and sat on the floor beside the couch. "I think you should be here for this. Taking care of a child is a long, stressful, painful... Sometimes unbeliveably painful.. process. A child needs both of it's parents to have a chance in life. I was going to tell Ranma some of the things i learned raising him, but since you're here, i suppose you need to hear too." Over the course of the next few hours, the wise matriarch imparted her wisdom upon the two future mothers, going over just about everything that the two wouldnt have to learn through experience.  
  
  
  
"I think that about covers it, you two... the rest you'll have to just get on your own.. Every child is different... Now, if you could go on for a little, again, Akane, There are some other things i'd like to talk to my daughter about." Nodoka said.  
  
"O..Ok, mom.." Akane said, releasing Ranma's hand from the grip it had been in,then walking to the bedroom to change from her running wear.  
  
Ranma shifted around in her seat a bit, looking carefully at her mother. "What else did you want to tell me, mom?", she said, hands carefully placed over her chest still, from hearing about breastfeeding.  
  
"Ranma, dear.." Nodoka sighed, "I think that maybe it'd be better if you showed a bit more femininity in this time when you're.... well... doing the most female thing i know of.."  
  
Ranma blushed a bit, and untied her robe, showing the cotton nightgown underneath, the straps of the bra she was wearing protruded through the neck hole slightly. "Umm.. Mom.. I think i'm a little ahead of you, there.." Ranma blushed again, and laughed nervously. "I'm gonna go get changed, ok.. You want to come... help me pick out something?"  
  
Nodoka just smiled, and stood up, taking Ranma's hand, and helping her up. "Sure, Ranma, that'd be wonderful.." This isn't quite so bad, Nodoka said to herself. Atleast i'll get to feel what it would have been like to have a daughter, for a little while... She smiled a bit wider, and walked with Ranma back to the bedroom. 


	2. A Day in Her Life.

[Chapter 2]  
  
  
Again, the sun happily poked its head through the clouds, shining rays of pure heaven upon the needy earth. Birds chirped happily, signaling another day. And again, Ranma was slumped over the toilet, experiencing the joy of her pregnancy.   
  
"Akane.... Ugh... We need to go talk to the doctor about this..." Ranma moaned, washing herself off and returning to bed, red robe pulled tightly around her otherwise bare, save undergarments, form.  
  
The struggling-to-stay-in-bed mass of Ranma's wife tossed around a bit in bed, mumbling something vaguely comprehensible, probably a note of agreement. She then simply turned over and closed her eyes again.  
  
Slipping back under the sheets, Ranma scooted closer to her wife, wrapping her arms around the drowsy form. "Akane, really, we need to see about this. Being sick every morning is really going to get old. I have so much to do today. I'll have to call the school, tell them I'm pregnant. I think my mom wanted to do something today too."  
  
At this, Akane woke somewhat. "Mmm, Ranma, I wanted to talk to you about that. Your mom, I don't know how useful her advice is going to be, hon. She didn't really raise you, and if you even mention asking Genma, I'm going to knock you out. Plus, your mom does have some weird ideas... What if she wants our son, if we have one, to be 'manly' like she wanted you to be?" She said.  
  
Ranma looked at her with a somewhat pained expression. "Are you saying my mother was just saying things just to be saying them, Akane? My mother may not have raised me... but she's still a very wise woman." Ranma sighed rather heavily, then laid her head on Akane's shoulder, uncomfortably, and unintentionally, pressing Ranma's rather well endowed chest into Akane's back.  
  
"I'm not saying that, Ranma." Akane said, shifting around somewhat, giggling. "Get your boobs out of my back, dear, that feels really weird." Although she couldn't see it, she knew Ranma was blushing as she moved out of the way, while Akane finished talking. "I just think that your mom's advice... might not be completely reliable."  
  
Sighing fairly deeply again, Ranma spoke up. "Akane... you might be right. I don't want to do something to hurt my mom though. Yesterday, when she wanted to get me dressed and take me out to lunch, I almost felt like we had some bond. I know I've been getting closer to her; but still, there are some things that I can't afford to screw up. The first time away from her was enough."  
  
Akane flopped over uncomfortably, and sighed. "Ranma, I just think that maybe you should be a little bit more critical of her advice than... another mother's." Akane then gave up and swung her feet out of bed, plopping them into a waiting pair of old blue house shoes.  
  
"Alright." Ranma said, also swinging out of bed, although her feet only hit carpet. "Well, Akane," Ranma grinned, starting to walk to the closet, "What should your stunningly gorgeous wife wear today, hmm?"  
  
Akane giggled a bit, putting her hand over her mouth, before removing it to talk. "How about a nice dress, dear, or maybe a long skirt and a nice blouse? Oh, I know just the thing. This flowered dress, and this yellow hat!" Ranma grinned and laughed in response, before heading to the shower, leaving her robe, bra, and undergarments leading in an unintentional trail.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, hon. I'll be out in a little, ok?" Ranma said, closing the door soundly, then she turned on the water and stepped in.   
  
Meanwhile, Akane picked up the small trail of clothes, and thought to herself, "Just like a guy." She laughed faintly, before she picked out her clothes for the day, a nice pair of blue pants and a lighter blue blouse. Smirking, she laid a pink dress on the bed, figuring that Ranma would see it and become bothered, and then she'd storm into the living room with that cute annoyed expression. Akane then walked out into the living room and began picking up some things.  
  
Several minutes later, Ranma emerged from the bathroom, in a rather large towel, eyes falling directly upon the pink garment in front of her. "It's a little... Pink." She said to herself, putting her hand to her chin. "Although, I am going to be like this for a while, what would be wrong with wearing a dress, huh?" Ranma went to the dresser, and put on some clean underclothing, before taking the dress from the bed and slowly slipping it on. She smiled lightly, saying, "Hey, this feels kind of nice." She then glanced over to the mirror, only to see her reflection blushing. "Oh, stop that." She said to the girl in the mirror, "It's just fabric, and you look good. Didn't you get over this already? You're going to be a girl for a while. I know it's not pleasant, but do it for Akane, huh? Plus, how're you going to look to your daughter, if you have one, if her mom can't handle being affected like this. What if your child has this... curse?" Ranma saw herself frown, but she thought that she'd deal with that when, and if, it happened, but for now, she was wearing the dress.  
  
Akane had to struggle to contain her giggles as she saw Ranma walk out of the bedroom in the pink garment. "Ranma, Dear... What in the world are you wearing that dress for?" Akane forced out between fits of giggling.  
  
Blushing slightly, Ranma responded. "Well, It's a little different color than I'd pick, but it feels nice. I am a woman for now... I want to wear it, ok? I do get to pick out my own clothes, don't I?"  
  
Stunned, Akane nodded her head, and hopped up, hugging Ranma closely, kissing her and whispering in her ear, "You're a very beautiful woman, Ranma Saotome... I'm so happy you're mine."  
  
Crimson blush exploded across Ranma's whole face, as he struggled to whisper something back to Akane. "You're really pretty too, Akane. I love you more than I even know how to say."  
  
"Oh, Stop, you.... charmer." Akane said, hitting Ranma in the chest playfully, giggling as she felt a soft cushion of female chest, where she had gotten used to feeling a hard, muscular, male one. This only served to brighten Ranma's blush, and make a strange uncomfortable look come over her face.  
  
"T...That felt really weird, Akane. Don't hit my... me there... Please?" Ranma said, looking down at her currently bare feet. Wishing to change the subject quickly, Ranma commented. "Hey, you have some shoes that go with this dress?" She almost giggled, catching herself in time, however.  
  
Akane was not so lucky. She burst into laughter, saying in between fits, "Sure... You want me to get you the pink hose too?"  
  
Ranma just smiled back, saying sarcastically, "You don't have any pink hose, dear. I've looked." She pulled her wife into her arms again, and hugged her, delicately kissing her nose. "Thanks for thinking of me though, Akane. You're a sweetie." Ranma added with a little grin.  
  
Akane laid her head on Ranma's shoulder, and sighed, "It was a little shock to see you in a dress again... Last time was after our wedding, remember?" A cute little laugh escaped Akane's lips as she recalled, "It was right after our honeymoon, when we moved. Right before I packed my wedding dress, I kept bugging you to put it on, and you did. The funny thing was that you probably looked better in it than I had."  
  
Lifting Akane's head, and looking into her eyes, Ranma said, with complete sincerity, "Akane, you were, and you are, the most beautiful girl I've seen. That wedding gown made you look absolutely angelic. Don't say that a silly cursed guy looked better, because it's not true." Ranma smirked, and continued, "I'm sure I looked pretty great though, I'm hot, right?" She posed with her hands on her hips, actually giggling this time.  
  
"Oh, Sure, Ranma, you're one stunning woman." Akane said, chuckling.   
  
Ranma smiled, and kissed Akane lightly on her lips. "You're too sweet, Akane." Ranma said. "Ah, but now I have to call the school and tell them... about myself. I'd hoped I wouldn't have to deal with this again.", she sighed. Ranma picked up the phone, and a conversation soon ensued, "I'm... well... Pregnant. No, this isn't a joke, see..." And Ranma proceeded to tell the school administration about her curse, and that she was actually carrying a child. Unfortunately, Ranma had neglected this small part when he applied for the gym teacher position, so it was a bit hard to convince them that she wasn't just playing a joke. "You have to believe me. Call our doctor... Yes, Dr. Tofu, he runs a small hospital. I'll be in tomorrow to tell the kids. Yeah, I know they'll wonder why their teacher's a girl now, I'll have to explain to them too... Oh... You're telling me I have to stay home the entire time? You can't have the children exposed to such things! I'm... You're damn right I'm angry! Goodbye!" Ranma's voice was breaking, and soon she did as well, collapsing into sobs on Akane's shoulder. "They... said I shouldn't come back until I was ready to take my job seriously. If I even have one anymore." She blubbered.  
  
Akane just held her crying, currently female, husband, whispering small words of comfort to her occasionally. "Ranma, they'll call Dr. Tofu, and at the very least you'll just have to stay home during your pregnancy. It'll be ok, I promise. We're in this together, remember?" Ranma nodded, then sat her head back on Akane's shoulder, saying something about how this whole thing kept turning her more and more into a woman, and she didn't like how it felt. The dress was nice though, she said, forcing a mostly fake laugh out. Akane giggled lightly, and this brought a sweet smile back to the delicate face of the one being cradled. "Ranma," Akane asked, "Would you want... Would you want me to brush out your hair, maybe put a little makeup on you? I know it's sort of silly, but we could talk a more about your... situation. This body handles a little differently than the one you're used to, and Tofu just doesn't have the same perspective to tell you, as I do. I know you've learned a lot, but... Well, would you?"  
  
Ranma looked up nervously, and cracked a very small smile. "Well... I don't suppose it would hurt to let my wife pamper me. After you put all that stuff on me though, you're going to have to let me do something for you." She giggled lightly, kissing Akane somewhat passionately. "I'm cooking tonight, dear."  
  
Blushing, and smiling, Akane nodded. "It's been a long time since you cooked for me, Ranma. What've you been waiting for, huh? What kind of husband doesn't cook for his wife? You're terrible..." All this was said as the smile turned to a smirk.  
  
As Ranma placed her slender fingers over her wife's mouth, she spoke up. "The pregnant, female kind, dear... Now, what'd you say you were going to do to me again? Makeup? I thought we did *that* on our honeymoon."  
  
"Ranma, darling." Akane said, blushing rather brightly, "We did *everything* on our honeymoon." She led Ranma back to the bedroom to indulge her little idea of treating Ranma to something that a so-called normal girl would enjoy.  
  
"Just remember, I'm cooking tonight, dear." Ranma said. "And the food might be so unbelievably good that we can't bear to do anything else but eat."  
  
"I suppose I can let you eat for a while, after all you need to start eating more anyways, for the baby. I hate to imagine what your cravings will be." Akane said.  
  
Many hours later, after first doing two loads of laundry, and shopping, the couple entered and later emerged from the bedroom. Akane was dressed in a sharp looking black tuxedo; the only visible abnormality was her chest pushing the front of the shirt out. Ranma was dressed in a rather gorgeous red formal gown that cascaded down her exquisite form, as if it had been tailored especially for that purpose. "I feel ridiculous, Akane." Ranma said, glancing over to her, "Then again, you look about as ridiculous as I feel, so I suppose we'll just have to call it even, hmm?"  
  
Akane took the vision of pure loveliness that was her husband, into her arms, and kissed her deeply, passionately, speaking in a low, sultry voice, "Ranma Saotome, shut up and kiss your bride." With a small little grin, she added, "But not too long, we still have dinner."  
  
Ranma, floored by the overwhelming affection, spoke up slowly. "Did I say I would cook tonight? I meant I was taking you out... Hey, we're already dressed, aren't we?"  
  
Looking down at her clothes, Akane giggled. "So I suppose tonight I'm the husband, hmm?"  
  
Surveying Akane's clothes as well, Ranma remarked. "Well, You're in the tux, dear. I never said you had to be the husband though... Although one of us does have to be... Let's see... Who's pregnant again?" A light laugh slipped past Ranma's ruby painted lips.  
  
"Oh, that's cheap, Ranma. You don't get to use that again for a whole month." Akane said sarcastically, pulling a purse off the hook on the wall, and handing it to Ranma. "Your purse, *Mrs.* Saotome."  
  
"Thank you, *Mr.* Saotome..." said Ranma, laughing a bit at the absurdity of it all. They headed out, and wouldn't return for quite a while. It would be several hours before they'd return, Akane would be carrying Ranma, and they'd make their way back to the bedroom, spend wonderful minutes talking about what a silly day it had been, remove their clothes, and settle down again for another night of closely holding each other, and peaceful dreaming.  
  
Morning seemed to come earlier and earlier to Ranma these days. She was awakened by a becoming familiar queasiness, and she rushed to the bathroom, getting very sick into the toilet. "Ugh... Man, this is terrible." She proceeded to wash off her face, but then decided to take a complete shower. Delicate undergarments fell in a pile as the rather endowed female stepped into the shower, and turned on the hot water faucet, sighing with relief as the droplets raced down her body.  
  
Akane meanwhile was having the strangest dream of a waterfall in the Amazon. She was wandering through a thick jungle, with that sound in the background as she was pushing through the vines and brush. Deeper and deeper, she cut into the forest without the sight of any source of water to be making such a noise. After what seemed like an eternity of walking, she broke out into a clearing only to have the waterfall dry up before her very eyes. It was at that precise moment, coincidentally, that the shower shut off, the clank of the knobs returning to the off position startling Akane out of her peaceful, if a bit strange, dream. Moments later, Ranma emerged from the shower, clad in a bright red robe, pulling a brush through her hair of the same color.  
  
"Man, Akane, I can see why you cut yours so short, this is a pain in the ass..." Ranma said, as she brushed the long, damp strands of her fiery mane.  
  
"Here." Akane mumbled, "Sit down, and let me help you." Ranma did as she was told, taking a seat beside the newly awakened Akane. "I had the strangest dream, Ranma. I was cutting through some deep jungle looking for a waterfall, and when I finally found it, it disappeared. Right as you came out of the shower." Akane brushed through Ranma's hair much more skillfully than the possessor of said hair had, getting the tangles out in mere moments. "I guess it was just my mind playing around with me while you were showering. You didn't leave your clothes in the floor again, did you Ranma?"  
  
Ranma smiled faintly, although with her back to Akane, it wasn't seen. "Yeah, Sorry, I'll get them. Sounds like a neat dream you had. Much better than me... I don't even remember having any dreams last night. Although I do remember a pair of soft arms being around me..." A warm blush exploded over Ranma's very soft feminine countenance, after all these years, Akane's affection still managed to bring out this warm and rosy effect upon the target of those affections.  
  
"Of course... I'm not going to let you go, silly." Akane said, glancing over at the clock. "Oh... OH!" she exclaimed, "I'm going to be late for work... I'm so sorry I have to run off like this, Ranma." Akane rushed around frantically, showering and dressing in an athletic looking outfit, before kissing Ranma squarely on the lips once, then again longer. "Bye Ranma... I'll see you tonight after my classes. We'll get this worked out better, but for now, why don't you just hang around the house... or go shopping or something today." Akane said, as she was rushing out the door.  
  
"Great. Just great." Ranma said, "I'm a housewife." Ranma plopped onto the couch in the living room, with a sigh, her robe puffing up around her. "What do housewives do, anyways?" Ranma thought, resting her chin on her folded hands. This would be somewhat hard to answer, being as Ranma never had a real good idea of women in general, not to mention housewives. He knew the stereotypes, and they always had to be right, right? Of course they did. So that's what she'd do today. She'd be the stereotypical housewife. "I'm kind of tired still though." She said, out loud, to no one in particular. Acting on this feeling, she wandered back into the bedroom, pulled off the robe, slipped on some clean pajamas and underclothing, not necessarily in that order, and got into bed. She exclaimed "Aaaaaaaah..." as she stretched out her entire body across the large bed. The fluffy pillow was then snuggled close to a much softer than normal head and face, and Ranma soon fell back asleep. She had a fairly peaceful dream, by Ranma standards, only one of the former fiancée's came by to torment her.  
  
  
"Ranma, what in the world did you do to yourself?" Dream-Ukyou said. "I can't believe you actually got yourself pregnant, Ranma... Who was it? If you say Ryouga, so help me, I'll kill you both."  
  
Dream-Ranma proceeded to tell the whole messy story, and her and Ukyou hugged, and chatted, before going their separate ways. In a sudden, but very dreamlike, flash, it was ten years later. Ranma was standing in the kitchen, seemingly watching her future life. The representation of her was clad in an apron and big blue dress, much like Kasumi could frequently have been seen in years past. Several children of various ages were around the house, doing various things, reading, playing games, things of that sort. It was then that a door opening interrupted all of that activity, and a slightly worn looking Akane came in, even less femininity showing than her normal tomboyish manner allowed. At this, the Ranma who wasn't in the apron blinked, watching the overly female representation of Ranma embrace and kiss the overly masculine Akane. "This is weird." thought Ranma, marveling in the fact that she could think in a dream. She began to see things in her bedroom back at home, through the landscape of the dream, in that weird time where you're half awake and half asleep, but, as it always does, awake won eventually, and Ranma's eyes fluttered open. A long yawn escaped her nearly pursed lips, as she got out of bed, tripping over Akane's fuzzy slippers before smiling and putting them on.  
  
After Ranma slipped on the obviously appropriately named slippers, she proceeded to where her robe was bundled on the floor, putting it back on, and tying the belt tightly, although not *that* tightly. "Well, what is it that housewives do.... I have to do something today." She looked down at her stomach, rubbing it gently. "Nothing too stressful. I have to be careful." This is where those stereotypes came in. "Housewives sit around and watch TV, or clean while they watch TV, don't they?", Ranma thought. "I could handle that." She said. Moving into the living room, she flipped on the TV, coming to a strange scene of two people arguing. Yup, it was a soap opera that Ranma found herself unknowingly watching, perhaps one of the only things that compared to Ranma's actual life in terms of complexity and outright weirdness. It became clear that, after some time watching this particular program, nothing would get done. And she was getting a headache too. Who knew that Christy was in love with John, who was really in love with Christy's identical twin. What John didn't know is that he'd mixed up the twins one night, and now Christy was pregnant with John's baby. "Wow." Ranma said. "Well, at least he only has two to deal with... I had four! Ha! Got you beat!"   
  
Feeling somewhat a sense of accomplishment, and also seeing that this show was her life, only more confusing, Ranma started to clean up around the house. "Hey, it'll make Akane happy at least... She's always after me about how messy things are." Ranma thought. As she finished with the living room, she came across a bottle of Akane's nail polish. Bright red. "Man, Akane." Ranma laughed mockingly, "You're always leaving things all over this house! How am I supposed to keep it clean?"   
  
Reaching to get the bottle, Ranma's currently unadorned nails caught a bit of light, and reflected it back in her eyes. This brought Ranma to a slow debate. Should she paint her nails?   
  
In situations like this, most people would visualize an angel, and a devil, giving them the positives and negatives. However, Ranma visualized a beautiful redheaded girl on one shoulder, and a conversely handsome man on the other.   
  
The male figure said, "Ranma! Don't put that stuff on your nails! What are you, a sissy?"  
  
To which, the female figure retorted, "No, *She's* a girl. If *she* wants to, then it's *her* choice."  
  
The male figure was obviously annoyed. "Quit referring to him as a girl, come on, he's just doing a favor for his wife, what man wouldn't?"  
  
Thinking quickly, the female figure answered back. "Come on, Ranma. You've got the chance. I know you're curious. The curiosity was there the day we met at jusenkyo. It's ok. You're a girl. No one's going to think any less of you either way."  
  
The male figure was getting increasingly frustrated by the moment. "You put that stuff on, and you're admitting that you don't mind being like this! You're admitting that you don't even mind acting like you don't mind it!", he exasperatedly sighed.  
  
The female figure sighed as well, and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Ranma, hon. Go ahead, I'll shut him up for you. Besides, red is *really* you, girl." she said.  
  
Ranma sighed along with the two of them, and began reading the instructions on the nail polish bottle. 'Pull out brush.' "Well, that's *obvious*", Ranma said, opening the bottle, sitting down on the couch once more. 'Carefully apply to the nails' surfaces, let dry, and apply second coat.' "Alright. I can do that." Ranma said, doing exactly that, starting with her toes, before moving to her fingers. "Now, to let them dry..." Ranma waited at this for, oh, about ten seconds. "Man, isn't there some way to speed this up? Oh! I know!" Ranma began to blow upon her fingernails in an attempt to dry them more rapidly.  
  
"This is going to be so great! Ranma will be so surprised." Akane thought, walking to the door of their place. She unlocked the door and walked in. "Ranma, I came home for..." Akane stopped mid-sentence, catching Ranma in mid-breath.  
  
"Hi... Honey." Ranma said. Her hands, with their ruby-painted nails, were fully exposed in the direction of the door. "I just thought... I'd... um... Paint my nails."  
  
Akane was, as a vast understatement, shocked. She did, however, manage to squeak out a little. "You're just full of surprises, huh." 


	3. ...And they call it that, because you 's...

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"You're just full of suprises, huh, Ranma?" Akane said, as she paid witness to the almost humorous sight of Ranma painting her nails. "I leave you alone for a few hours and you go all girly on me." Akane set down the lunch she had planned to surprise the woman she loved with, and giggled at how her planned suprise had somehow been caught and turned right back around on her. "I was going to suprise you with lunch, hon. If your nails are dry yet, that is." Akane giggled a little more, then she moved to hug Ranma, and place a kiss on her lips that bordered on passionate. Akane's eyes wandered down to the colored nails of her love's hands and feet, and a small smile crossed Akane's face. "You've done this before, haven't you... they look great, Ranma." Akane said.  
  
Ranma, bottle still in hand, didn't quite know how to react to this sudden intrusion when she believed herself to be all alone. Several moments passed before Ranma spoke up, her first words of what was to be an explanation. "I'm a housewife... You're off in the world, and i'm stuck at home... I'm a housewife." Ranma sat down the bottle, and pulled Akane closer. Ranma rested her arms, while holding Akane in them, just at the point where the back met the waist.  
  
"You're..." Akane giggled, "Not a housewife, Ranma. Trust me, you're not." A smallish pause came before Akane continued, "Do you want to stay home with our child, Ranma? Would you *want* to be a mother who stays home?"  
  
After these questions, it took Ranma a few moments to recover. "Well, Akane, I think i'm gonna have to for a while, atleast..." Ranma sighed, rather loudly, as she rested her head vulnerably on Akane's shoulder. "I don't want our child to go through not having a mother, Akane, and since circumstances are such that you're not... actually the one who'd be able to feed our child, or the one he or she would recognize as mom... I think i might have to stay home. You know how hard it is for me to say that?"  
  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I do, Ranma." Akane replied, moving her fingers through silken smooth strands of shiny strawberry hair. "We've never exactly been a traditional couple before, though, why should this be any different, huh?" A little smile shot across Ranma's face, and she relaxed more, under the gentle pressure of those loving fingers stroking through her hair. "Ranma, hon... Besides lunch, i did have some other things to tell you, it wasn't just food that brought me back here in the middle of the day. Dr. Tofu called. Your next appointment has to be moved up to today in a few hours. It was supposed to be tomorrow, but he said he had a few people reschedule, so he could fit you in today. It's nothing big, really, just a routine check to see how everything's going. Then, after i got done talking to the doctor, your mom called... Apparently she got a baby shower together for you. Ukyou... is going to be there, besides my sisters. I'm pretty sure it was supposed to be a suprise party, but you can act suprised, can't you?"  
  
Ranma nodded, and looked up, scanning across Akane's face. All that Ranma kept seeing was love, and this brought such pleasure to Ranma, that one would have thought her a newlywed. Ranma responded to Akane's schedule with a comment completely unrelated to anything they'd been talking about. "Akane... I... I love you more than anything, you know that, right?" Nervously, Ranma pulled an arm free, and scratched behind her neck. "I was just lookin' at ya... and i couldn't help but notice how pretty, and... well, more than pretty, downright beautiful, and..." Yup, it seemed Ranma was having just a tad bit of a problem expressing this particular emotion, in her current state, but finally, she managed to get it out. "Gentle... sweet... I liked it a lot when you were goin' through my hair. Do all girls feel like this when someone they love does that?"  
  
"Pretty much, Ranma." Akane said, blushing a deep red from the statements just made. "You'd be hard pressed to find a girl... a person for that matter, who doesn't enjoy having someone to love, and be loved by. I'm just glad we finally got past the part where i'd have to hit you for saying something like that." A light smirk creased Akane's face, before she continued, walking off to the bedroom. "Now, come on, we'll get you ready for your appointment, ok? What do you want to wear, hon?"  
  
Upon hearing those words, the next suprise of the day would rear it's head. "You got any nice... Skirts, hon?" See, the thing with Ranma was, if something was worth doing, it was worth doing all the way. Case in point being the martial arts training. You might ask why this had never happened before, but that could be simply answered by the fact that Ranma had never felt being a girl to be worth doing, before now. Ranma got up, and wandered back to the bedroom. "And a cute shirt too, i have to be presentable."  
  
"You sure some aliens didnt come and abduct my Ranma and replace her with some girl who thought sensibly?" Akane said, that hint of sarcasm everpresent in her voice. "You mean to tell me that Ranma Saotome wants to actually look like a woman?"  
  
"Yup, that's what i mean to tell you, silly." Ranma said. As if the day's concerns weren't quite enough, already, Ranma had found herself feeling much more romantic lately, what with the outburst of admiration for Akane he'd replied to a schedule with. Thus began the first mood swing. "Me, Your wife, the woman you love, wants to look the part. And i want you right there next to me the whole time. Starts with picking out a cute outfit though." She remarked.  
  
Akane smiled some, still not quite grasping that this would be the entrance to a wonderful period of insanely delicate feelings, subject to change without notice or explanation. "What're ya asking me for then? You have a much better fashion sense than i do, anyways. Why don't you just pick out a nice dress? What's all this messing around with skirts and stuff, huh?"   
  
"It's just a doctor's appointment, Akane, I'm not going to a formal ball or something." Ranma said, giggling. "I just want to look nice, not too much though. You know, Akane, I think I look good in blue... What do you think?"  
  
Akane, slightly dazed still, from these events, pulled a nice, midlength blue skirt, and a powder blue blouse, from the closet. "This look good, Ranma? It's mine, but we are close to the same size when you're a girl." Akane said, looking to Ranma's stomach. "Not for too long though, huh, girlie?"  
  
"What, you're saying i'm fat?" Ranma said, a hint of sadness creeping into her voice.  
  
"N-no! I'm not saying you're fat, but... you are pregnant, Ranma, dear. You'll have to get a bit bigger before it's all over with." Akane answered, noticing how touchy Ranma seemed.  
  
Ranma's cheery voice broke in again, "Oh, just give me the clothes, silly... I have to get ready." With that, Ranma took some essential undergarments, plus the clothes Akane had picked out, into the bathroom. "I'll only be a second, huh? Get me some shoes too please, Akane, hon." Without allowing her Akane any time to answer, Ranma continued, "Thanks, hon, you're so sweet!"  
  
'Oh, brother...' Akane thought, 'I know that women's emotions normally kinda go crazy during pregnancy, but Ranma isn't... well, a woman for one, or normal for the other.' Sighing, Akane dug through the closet, pulling out some light brown casual shoes, and a pair of socks, similar in shade to the blue of the blouse.  
  
Ranma came out of the bathroom, a few minutes later, dressed neatly in the skirt and blouse, her hair brushed out nicely, with a hint of makeup dusting her cheeks, lips, and eyes. Seeing Akane with an utterly shocked look on her face, Ranma spoke up. "What? Do you think, in all those years of being a girl, that i *never* dressed up like this? Sure, i put on a good act that i completely despised acting like a girl, and there were a few times i dressed up for a reason, like messing with Ryouga, but with all the rest that was going on in my life, sometimes I..." Ranma blushed rather uncomfortably before continuing, "It was always a fight, and it still is, every time I think about it, but more often than not, that little girl part of me would sound just a little bit better, especially when all the other stuff in my life got too crazy."  
  
Akane, despite this explanation, was still utterly shocked. "S-So.. You've done this before? You never had any women's clothes though, Ranma. H-How?" She sputtered.  
  
"You said it yourself... Akane... We're close to the same size when we're both girls..." Ranma said, looking down, blushing even deeper red.  
  
"What!" Akane exclaimed, "You wore my clothes, Ranma? How dare you come in my room and take my clothes! Don't tell me you... you.. I can't even think what *else* of my clothes you took!"  
  
"A-Akane, it's not like that... I just... I mean... When you got new clothes, i'd get the clothes that didn't quite fit on you." Ranma said, starting to tear up.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, how could you have invaded my private, personal posessions?" Akane spit out, sighing deeply afterwards, seeing Ranma start to cry. "Oh, Ranma, come on, don't cry... It was a long time ago... and, well, you did have more problems in the span of a week than most people have in a lifetime. I'm still annoyed with you, but i guess it's understandable with what your curse must have done to you." Akane took the nearly sobbing form of her husband, into her arms, and held her, speaking gently. "Don't start that or Dr. Tofu's gonna notice. We'll talk more about this when we get back, ok?"  
  
Ranma nodded slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed, putting on the cute socks, and the nice looking brown shoes. "Akane, i'm sorry, I just didn't know what else to do. It's not like i didn't try shopping. With my luck, though, i went just on the day that you, Ukyou, Shampoo, my mom, and Ryouga decided to." Giggling, Ranma added, "Although, with Ryouga, it would have been more an accident, than a decision."  
  
Akane laughed a little, along with her husband, "And you managed to get out of there without anyone noticing?"  
  
"I don't think i'd be here now if that wasn't the case, Akane. I did get a... little shopping done. I managed to get the first thing on my mental list... the most embarassing thing... um... underclothes." Ranma sputtered.  
  
Akane's eyes shot wide, and her mouth fell open in a gasp, before she broke into absolute histerical laughter. "Y-You mean to tell me that..." She paused, to regain her composure. "You went to a department store, to the women's section, and bought lingerie without anyone even recognizing you? What was that bad luck of yours doing that day, huh?"  
  
"Come on, Akane, really..." Ranma said, blushing in a shade of red previously unknown to the world, as she looked down at her skirt, and a little further, shoes. "You don't know how it was every day to see... yourself in a different body than you were born with. I figure the clothes were the least odd thing in my life. Did noone even notice how much I exaggerated everything that even had the slightest to do with masculinity?" Ranma waited for the answer, but none came, so she continued. "I had to, if you're wondering why. I had to do both, or i would have gone nuts. There was a part of me telling me i was a girl, with obvious proof. I didn't want to listen to it, so i put even more emphasis on that other part that said i was still 'Ranma Saotome, the world's greatest martial artist'. Noone ever knew i did it, except those few times with Ryouga. I had to... give in to my girl half eventually. At night when everyone was sleeping, and usually when the old man was drunk... I'd take some clothes and go to the bathroom, then i'd put them on and just look at myself. I was just a normal girl with a normal life. No four fiancee's, noone trying to challenge me, I was just a girl."  
  
Akane, by this point, was on the virge of tears. "I... I had no idea... Ranma." Akane looked down also, though more from shame at her actions, than embarassment. "I bet I just made it worse with all my teasing."  
  
"It was different with you, Akane." Ranma said, looking up, still red-faced. "I love you." Ranma turned away, looking at a light blue jacket hanging in the open closet. "Would you get that jacket for me, hon, we have to get going."  
  
Akane got the jacket from the closet, like Ranma had asked, and put it on her. Then the two left the house, and started for Dr. Tofu's. The weather outside was somewhat windy, so the wife and temporary pregnant husband cuddled closely as they walked. The small stares were hardly noticed by the ones the stares were directed at, and they continued on their way, until they reached the doctor's office. Walking in, Akane greeted the receptionist warmly, "Hi, We're here for Ranma's appointment, should we just take a seat?"  
  
The receptionist just smiled an insincerely sweet, medical worker smile, and said, "You can go on back, He's waiting."  
  
Ranma and Akane walked back into the exam room, holding hands. Once back there, Ranma sat herself up on the table, looking over to Dr. Tofu. "Hey, Doc." Ranma said, "So this is just a routine exam?"  
  
"Nothing is ever routine with you, Ranma." Tofu said, pulling out the tools he'd need to perform the exam. "You're not uncomfortable with me doing this, are you? I don't think I ever asked. We have other doctors, if you can believe it."  
  
Ranma shook her head slowly, and spoke up, "Why would I be uncomfortable, huh?"  
  
Tofu laughed nervously, and responded, "Well, Ranma, i'll have to get you to put your legs up and... Examine you."  
  
Ranma blushed, yet again, as Akane stifled a giggle. "Oh... Well... I think i'll still be ok, Doc."   
  
An embarassing hour later, as Tofu left the room, Ranma got down off the table, and sat back by Akane. She commented, "Wow. That was..."  
  
Akane interrupted, saying, "Weird for a guy to do?"  
  
Ranma nodded, and folded her hands in her lap, waiting for Dr. Tofu to come back in from whatever it was that he was doing. "Yeah... I'll ask for a woman doctor, next time."  
  
After a few more minutes wait, Dr. Tofu came back in with a small sheet of paper in one hand and the usual doctorish charts in the other. The doctor sat down on his stool, and said, "This prescription ought to take care of that morning nausea you've been having, Ranma. Other than that, everything looks great, just come back in a month or so, and we'll check it out again."   
  
Ranma spoke up shyly, avoiding eye contact with the doctor, for the most part. "Doc... I think... I want to have a female doctor next time. It was... Really uncomfortable for me, more than i thought it would be."   
  
Doctor Tofu nodded, seemingly knowing what Ranma was going to say before he said it. "Ranma, that's perfectly fine. I'll be happy to get someone else to take care of you." Tofu said, handing Ranma the prescription. "Just get that filled, ok?"  
  
Akane smiled and nodded, taking Ranma's hand as they both stood. Ranma smiled as well, and smoothed out her skirt like she'd seen women do before. "Oh, very proper, Ranma." Akane said, giggling.  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Akane." Ranma said, as they walked out back onto the street. "So I suppose we go to my mom's now for the baby shower?"  
  
Akane nodded again, leading Ranma down the street. "Remember," she said, "Act suprised. And deal with all the girly gifts, you'll actually need most of them."  
  
Ranma kissed Akane on the cheek, and smiled brightly. "Sure, Akane, I can act suprised. You just have to act like a husband." Ranma laughed a bit, as she said this last part, wrapping her arm around Akane's waist. "Man, my arms sure don't go around as far as they used to." Ranma said.  
  
"Well, Dear, you are a small little girly." Akane said, grinning mischeviously.  
  
"Well, *Dear*" Ranma said, "This small little girly is your husband, and you're stuck with me."  
  
The two laughed lightly to each other, as they continued on the walk to Ranma's mom's house. Along the way, Ranma noticed an older mother playing with her child in a small park. Ranma smiled brightly, and clung tighter to Akane. "Akane..." Ranma said, "That's gonna be me. I just realized that."  
  
Akane looked over at what Ranma was talking about, before responding. "Yeah. I suppose so. You're gonna make a great mom, Ranma."  
  
Ranma blushed lightly, again, leaning her head against Akane's shoulder as they walked the last little distance to Nodoka's place. As asked, Ranma acted very suprised when she got there. "Oh, wow, guys, thanks so much!" Ranma exclaimed, which made the entire room of women's faces light up.  
  
Nodoka smiled brightly, walking over and taking off Ranma's jacket for her. "Everything is ok, right, Ranma? I mean, everything went pretty normal at your appointment, right?" Nodoka said, acting almost too motherly, perhaps to make up for missed time before.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, You absolute, total girl." Ukyou said, laughing, coming out from the kitchen. She was dressed rather cute and feminine, being as it'd been some years since she'd reconsidered the whole 'acting like a guy' thing.  
  
"Well, you did it first, Ukyou." Ranma responded, walking forward and hugging her friend tightly. "How are you, anyways?"  
  
Ukyou hugged Ranma back, just as tight, before responding. "I'm good, really, Ranma. Buisness has been great, and..." Ukyou 'accidentally' showed off the sizeable diamond sitting on a ring on her finger.  
  
"You... You're getting married, Ukyou?" Ranma asked, rather shocked.  
  
"What, you thought you were the only guy I was ever interested in?" Ukyou replied, grinning. "Don't worry, you don't know him. He's a man I met... Late at the restaraunt. He's really great, Ranma, you should meet him sometime."  
  
Ranma smiled, hugging Ukyou again. "That's great, i'm really happy for you. But I heard there were gifts for me." A smirk crept across Ranma's face as she finished her greetings, than sat down on a couch, opening the presents to reveal several cute baby outfits from Kasumi, Little rattles with money symbols across them from Nabiki, More clothes from her mother, outfits for the baby along with some looser fitting clothes for when Ranma started to outproportion her current attire. Finally, there was one box left, obviously from Ukyou.  
  
"Go ahead, open it." Ukyou said, smirking from ear to ear, waiting for the inevitable shock, embarassment, and eventual humor, of Ranma opening a box containing lacy undergarments, and skimpy sleepwear.  
  
Ranma pulled the box over, and grabbed the card, opening and reading it out loud. "To Ranma. Hope you always have an exciting life, From Ukyou." Ranma laughed some, looking at Ukyou. "Hey, thanks, Ukyou, but with me, excitement doesn't seem to ever be lacking." Ranma pulled the top off the box, and peeled back the seemingly endless sheets of thin tissue paper. Ranma's eyes went wide when she saw the contents of the box, and her face flushed bright red.   
  
"What's wrong, Ranma?" Kasumi asked, innocently.  
  
"Oh, Nothing, N-Nothing, Kasumi." Ranma said, holding up the very lacy, very pink, very un-ranma garments.  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi commented, a blush coming over her face as well.  
  
Ukyou was grinning, Akane was flat out laughing, Kasumi was utterly embarassed along with Ranma, and Nodoka was just sort of chuckling to herself. "Thanks, Ukyou. Really." Ranma said, grinning along with her friend, the blush lessening some. "These are gonna look so great on me. I was wanting to get some nice pajamas." Ranma then turned to Akane, waiting for her to stop laughing before asking, "You think these will look nice on me, right hon?"  
  
"S-Sure, they'll look adorable, Ranma." Akane said, struggling to keep her composure. "You'll be... Very sexy, dear." As soon as Ranma turned away, Akane lost it again, in another fit of laughter.  
  
Ranma got up, and walked over to Ukyou, chuckling some. "You think you're pretty funny, don't you?" Ranma said, with a teasing tone.  
  
"Nope." Ukyou replied. "Akane does, see? She can hardly sit up straight." A smirk crossed Ukyou's face, and she opened her mouth again. "Don't forget that those were a joke, Ranma. It's about too much to take, if i think about *you* wearing those."  
  
Ranma turned away, smirking as well, "But I am gonna wear them. Not for too long though, i'll be getting big in a hurry, in a few months." She said, "Especially that little nightgown."  
  
Ukyou just laughed, and tapped Ranma's shoulder, nervously asking, "You are just joking, right?"  
  
Ranma turned around, and gave a sly little wink, giggling. "Sure."  
  
Akane spoke up playfully, having recovered from her little giggle fit. "Sit down, Ranma, stop teasing..."  
  
Ranma sighed overdramatically, and sat down next to Akane again. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but i'm pretty hungry. Anyone want to go out to dinner with me and Akane?"  
  
All of them, save Nodoka, nodded. Ranma and Akane got up and put their jackets on, before Nodoka spoke up, starting to pick things up, "Ranma, dear, leave me a key, and i'll take all of this stuff over to your house, Ok?"  
  
Ranma took her house key out of her jacket's pocket, and handed it to Nodoka, "Thanks, mom. I really appreciate you doing this for me." Ranma said, hugging her mom tightly. "Love ya, mom."  
  
The five girls then left, and Nodoka smiled to herself. 


	4. Congratulations, Congratulations.

Chapter 4.   
  
  
  
After the baby shower, Ranma and Akane fell into a pattern of predictable daily behavior. The two would get up, have a nice breakfast together, then Akane would go off to teach her classes. Ranma was becoming more and more proficient at keeping the house clean, and she'd even been doing much of the cooking. Ranma's desire to cook might have been propelled by Akane's lack of skill in that particular area, but now at least, Ranma had an excuse. The weeks flew by in this manner, one after another, day after day of Ranma staying home, getting increasingly bigger and doing what housework she could, while Akane taught her classes. After that first surprise with Akane interrupting Ranma's nail painting experiment, there was always a nice call about lunch time, Akane's sweet voice was on the other end, inviting Ranma to lunch. Ranma had also been getting somewhat more feminine as the weeks progressed, wearing what cute clothes she could before her shape resigned her to baggy pants and oversized maternity shirts. Ranma decided that she rather liked how her nails looked when they were painted, and as such, kept doing it, sometimes Ranma even managed to get Akane to do it. It seemed like the next doctor's appointment crept up on the couple, and it was on a Saturday, the day of the appointment, that they got a call from the receptionist.  
  
"Mrs. Saotome, I was just calling to remind you of your appointment today. It's at 4:00. We'll see you here, right?" The receptionist said, waiting to get the answer.  
  
"Today, already? Wow.. Well, yeah, sure, I'll be there if it's today." Ranma answered, wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing. She walked back to the bedroom, and smiled a bit, seeing Akane taking a nap in their bed. "Aww," Ranma said, "She looks too cute to wake up... I know she'll want to be there, though." Ranma knelt down as best she could with her beginning-to-bulge belly, and kissed Akane straight on the lips, smiling sweetly as Akane opened her eyes.  
  
"Ranma..." Akane looked over at the clock, noting the time of 3:00. "What'd you wake me up for?" Akane asked, kissing back. "Not that I disapprove of the method..." She sat up, as Ranma slowly got up, then went around and laid down next to her.  
  
"I've got a doctor's appointment today, I figured you'd want to come." Ranma said, scooting over and hugging Akane. "This baby book I was reading says that you could ask for an ultrasound at the seventh week, and I'm pretty sure it's been that long." Akane let the covers fall away from around her, and Ranma blushed a brilliant pink. "At least I think it's been that long... and why a-are you wearing that, honey?" Ranma said, looking over at Akane dressed in the skimpy nightgown that Ukyou had given Ranma at the shower.  
  
"What, you're the only one that gets to wear lingerie around here? I wanted to feel sexy." Akane giggled, hopping out of the bed to go wash her face off.  
  
"N-No, that's not it. I mean... It's so... Well..." Ranma stuttered, slowly getting up from the bed and slipping into the bathroom, standing to where she could be seen in the mirror. "You look... Well... You're so beautiful, and it drives me crazy."  
  
Akane blushed noticeably, before running the washcloth under some cold water, then across her face. "You're months pregnant, Ranma, and you're still hitting on me... We're already married, silly, you don't need to keep flirting."  
  
"I may not need to," Ranma said, "That doesn't mean I'm going to stop, especially when you're looking like that, Akane." Ranma walked behind Akane, and wrapped a pair of delicate arms around her waist.  
  
"Oh, stop..." Akane said, bringing up one of the hands around her waist, kissing it. "You're just a charmer, Ranma Saotome."  
  
Ranma took off the apron, hanging it carefully on the shower rod, before she unwrapped her arms from Akane's waist, and picked up the brush laying on the counter. Ranma ran the brush through her hair several times, getting it into a presentable state, before she kissed Akane's cheek and left, saying, "I'll be in the living room when you're ready to go, hon."  
  
"OK, Ranma." Akane said, as her husband left. "He's just too sweet sometimes..." She said, continuing with a laugh. "Now, what to wear, huh?" Moving to the closet, she pulled the delicate and rather flimsy piece of lingerie over her head, leaving her dressed in only the small, lacy, and very pink bra and panties. She pondered her decision for quite some time, before pulling out a mostly plain white blouse. She went to the drawers next, taking out a pair of jeans. "Good choice, Akane." she said, laughing to herself, slipping on the jeans, before putting on the shirt, buttoning it up, and tucking it in. She went back to the bathroom and brushed her hair, smiling into the mirror. Finally, she exited the bathroom and grabbed her house keys, putting them in the pocket of her jeans, as she went to the living room to tell Ranma that they could go now. "OK, let's go, girlie." Akane teased, smirking cutely.  
  
"After you, tomboy." Ranma said, smirking right back at Akane. Ranma went to the pegs on the wall, and pulled off their jackets, putting on her own, after tossing Akane's to her. Akane opened the door and stood right outside, waiting as Ranma walked out to join her. Ranma took Akane's hand, and smiled, kissing her cheek. "Let's go then, hmm?" she said, pushing the door shut firmly.  
  
"You know, Ranma..." Akane said, running her hand over Ranma's stomach, "You're starting to get a little bigger around here. Not too long before it'll be obvious to everyone." Akane put her arm back at her side, as they walked the short distance to Dr. Tofu's office.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Ranma said, a hint of nervousness creeping into his tone. "Not too much longer now, I'll have to start wearing those maternity clothes we bought. Some of them were pretty cute though... Don't I have at least a few months left?"  
  
Akane thought for a second, then answered, as they came upon the entrance to the small hospital. "Why don't you ask him? Sounds reasonable enough that when you want to know something, you ask, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right, Akane. I'll just ask him." Ranma said, checking in with the receptionist before taking a seat in the waiting room.  
  
Dr. Tofu came out, after a few minutes wait, and motioned the two to come back to the exam room. The appointment went very smoothly, Ranma wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as the first time, until Dr. Tofu got around to the part where he was going to perform the ultrasound. He spread this cold, slimy gel onto Ranma's stomach, then began to slide a square device with a handle around on the area which the gel had been applied. "Now, it might be too early to see anything definite, but we'll give it a try." He continued with the slow progression across her abdomen, before spotting something. "Ah! There!" He said, pointing to the monitor. "There's a heartbeat.... oh.. Wait.. There's two, See? Congratulations, Ranma. You're going to have twins."  
  
Ranma looked over at the monitor, laughed faintly, and spoke. "Twins... I-I'm having twins." Thud. That was the sound she made, hitting the exam table as she passed out. The next thing that poor Ranma knew, she was being hovered over by a very concerned Akane, and Dr. Tofu, looking as professional as ever. "Akane... Doc.. What am I doing here?" Ranma said, casting her glance at her swollen stomach, her senses returning. "Twins...."  
  
Akane smiled nervously, taking Ranma's hand into her own. "That's right, Ranma... We're... going to have twins. Doctor Tofu explained that it's not uncommon in artificial procedures to become pregnant with more than one child." Akane explained.  
  
Doctor Tofu returned with a small amount of paper towels, wiping the gel from Ranma's stomach. He then washed his hands, and agreed, citing that the procedure entailed the introduction of several fertilized eggs into the uterus, and often more than one developed. "It's not uncommon at all, Ranma. Trust me. You're doing fine, everything looks normal." Dr. Tofu said.  
  
"You're sure that everything's OK, huh..." Ranma said, noting the nodding response, "Well then, I suppose I have to trust you, hmm?"  
  
Doctor Tofu smiled a bit, and raised up the exam table to a reclining position. "We're all done here, your next appointment should be in a month or so. Take care of yourself." He said, in a gentle tone.  
  
Akane answered for her husband, "Oh, she will, I'll make sure of it, we're not going to let anything happen to our babies."  
  
Ranma buttoned up her shirt again, blushing at the slightly cold residual feeling of the gel and ultrasound device. She then swung her feet off of the edge of the bed, and stood, taking Akane's hand. "I will, Doc." Ranma said, smiling somewhat, as best she could manage. The two of them then slowly walked out of the doctor's office.  
  
Akane leaned closely to Ranma's side, a broad smile on her face, and said, "Ranma, isn't this wonderful? Twins." Akane sighed somewhat, visualizing two little versions of herself or her husband running around on a green lawn, "I can hardly wait."  
  
"You can hardly wait, huh?" Ranma said, poking Akane's stomach with a slender finger, "You don't have two other people inside you. How much more do you think I'm feeling?"  
  
As Akane drew back from the poking, she got a contemplative look over her face. "Ranma... I don't know what you're feeling..." Akane snuggled closer to her husband as they walked, and smiled up, "I'd love to listen to you tell me, though, if you want to."  
  
"Akane...", Ranma sighed happily, feeling her wife's closeness and warmth. "Let's just wait until we get home, al right? I still have to sort through what I'm feeling... It's... confusing, all these emotions I'm getting."  
  
"Sure, honey." Akane replied, squeezing softly on Ranma's hand.  
  
The lovely pair walked through the slightly crowded streets, gathering the same type of curious stares as before, although perhaps more increased, being that Ranma's stomach was also increasing. It didn't seem that Ranma or Akane were in any hurry to get home, as they clung tightly to each other, wandering almost aimlessly on the way back to their residence. Along the path, Ranma spotted at least four eating establishments that she just had to get something from, and by the time they finally did get home, Ranma's movements had been slowed significantly, both from exhaustion, and due to the fact that her stomach was pleasantly stuffed.  
  
"Mm... Man, when they get hungry, they get hungry." Ranma said, slipping into the front door, followed closely by Akane. "I'm exhausted, Akane... This thing is getting harder and harder to carry around." With a gentle shake of her swelling stomach, Ranma headed into the bedroom.   
  
Akane just laughed, having stopped worrying about when they'd be home at the second restaurant. "I think that's the only time it's taken us..." She looked at her watch, and laughed louder yet, "Three and a half hours, to get home." Akane walked back into the bedroom as well, to the sight of a disrobing Ranma, busy with the activity of changing into some more suitable clothing to spend the rest of the evening in, a baggy red shirt, and stretchy black pants. Akane slipped up to Ranma and embraced her tightly about the front, just as she'd finished changing. "Ranma... I'm so excited about this." Akane ran her hands in a caress over Ranma's lower back, drawing out a comfortable moan from the target of the caressing.  
  
"Ooh... Akane... That feels wonderful.. I'm going sit down on the bed, could you please massage my back for a while?" Ranma did just as she said she was going to do, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Akane came around to the other side and got up onto the bed, sitting behind Ranma quietly, moving her hands slowly over Ranma's back in a loving massage.  
  
"About like this, honey?" Akane asked, moving her hands in small circles, up and down the length of Ranma's back. Akane didn't get any understandable response from Ranma, only a collection of very delighted moans, as the tension in her back worked itself out under the gentle coercion of Akane's hands. Hearing these pleasant sounds, Akane giggled, kissed Ranma's cheek, and said, "I guess so, from all the noise you're making. I wonder why I haven't ever thought of giving you a massage, Ranma... You've certainly given me enough." More contented noises came from Ranma, as Akane's firm pressure worked it's way across Ranma's especially tender lower back.   
  
Several wonderful minutes later, Ranma turned back, smiling broadly. "Akane, I love you." Ranma turned halfway on the bed, and pulled Akane into a close embrace, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. "You know how... I said I had to sort out my emotions?" Akane nodded, then Ranma continued. "Well, that's the answer. These children that I'm carrying... I've realized that they're the ultimate expression of all the love I have, that I have no other way of expressing to you. That's what that swirl of emotions I felt walking home was. Akane, I love you."  
  
Akane wiped away a few tears from her eyes, and hugged Ranma once more, briefly. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Ranma Saotome, and I love it... I love you." Akane smiled, rising from the bed, and pulling off her clothes, and putting on a long flannel nightgown. Ranma smiled, watching her bride change clothes with a look that telegraphed how much Ranma adored this woman in front of her.  
  
"Akane... Lets go lay on the couch, hmm.." A bright red blush soon flooded Ranma's face, as she struggled to get out the last part of her suggestion. "I w-want to... I want.. you... to hold me..." Ranma cast her gaze downward, that pesky residual masculine element telling her that it was weak and pathetic for a man to express need for cuddling or close affection. Despite all the things that Ranma was doing that were decidedly not typically 'masculine', this expression of the same need as everyone else for a little time to be held was giving her fits. "Please..." Ranma squeaked out, flushing even brighter still as she raised her view to take in the beautiful sight of Akane once more. "How in the world... could I have missed you for so long... I really am an idiot..." A shy smile crossed Ranma's face, as she rose and put her arms around Akane, leading her into the living room.  
  
"You're absolutely right, Ranma... But you're my idiot, and that's a different thing entirely, isn't it?" Akane said, giggling faintly, as she was led into the living room, presumably to spend some quantity of quality time with a very willing husband. "And... I suppose that still makes me your un-cute tomboy, hmm?" Akane fell onto the couch teasingly, winking, after finishing off her thought with that last comment.  
  
"Of course you are, Akane. You always will be." Ranma said, settling down onto the couch in such a position to allow resting on top of her somewhat bulging form. Ranma's arms could still make the circuit around Akane's warm body, although in the back of Ranma's mind, she knew it wouldn't be too long before this wouldn't be possible. Ranma brought her hand up and gently stroked through Akane's hair, smiling with pure joy, even more so when Ranma noticed the soft blush brought out on Akane's cheeks with the gentle caress applied through her hair. The two of them lay there, completely contented in each other's embrace, until finally, the exhaustion of the day caught up, and one un-cute tomboy fell asleep, snuggling and snoring safely in the grasp of one similarly snoozing, idiotic, stubborn martial artist. 


	5. Problems, Solutions, and Groceries

Chapter 5.  
  
  
Things got much more hectic after Ranma found out she was having twins. Ranma was obsessively protective of herself, refusing to do much of anything; She would not even get out of bed for anything but doctor's appointments. No housework. No cooking. No shopping. This marked a short lived return to the old days of fights echoing throughout the neighborhood from morning until the wee hours of the night. And so it happened, about the fourth month of Ranma's pregnancy, that Akane took Ranma in to see a psychiatrist, later she'd wonder why she hadn't done this in the first place, musing that the pain to their income was much less than the pain to her throat, and the neighbors' complaining.  
  
  
"I guess..." Ranma said, sighing fairly deeply, messing nervously with a button on her stretched maternity blouse. "I'm just worried about my babies. I'd die if anything happened, to them, you have to understand that."  
  
The psychiatrist scribbled a few notes on his clipboard, stroked at his beard thoughtfully, then spoke up. "Mrs. Saotome... I applaud your devotion to your growing family, however, this is most definitely not healthy for you or your children. You need to be up, you need to be active. You have to live an even better life than you had been living before. How have your checkups been progressing?"  
  
Ranma was blushing an embarrassed red at this point, thinking about that she could actually be doing the exact opposite of what she was intending. "Good, really... My doctor says that everything is going normally, I'm healthy, the babies are healthy." Ranma said, her voice lowering to a mere whisper at this point. "My marriage is in a little trouble though, over this... All I wanted was to protect... them... I didn't see what I was doing, I guess... Doc, what if something happens to me? Or to my babies? What then?" Ranma's eyes filled quickly with tears, her mind racing over all the "what if" scenarios that had played out in her mind.  
  
"Ranma... May I call you that?" The doctor said, receiving a confirming nod before continuing, "There is risk in everyone's life, every day, surely you should know that from being a martial artist. You can't hide yourself away from all of this, it's only hurting you. If something happens to you or your children, you will deal with it as another part of life. A sad part, to be sure, but still a part. You have to make things right again with your wife. You need to get out of bed in the morning, and do the things you need to do in your day. It's not healthy, Ranma, to stay in bed all the time. Your body will weaken over time, and you need all of your strength for this pregnancy."  
  
A visibly shaken Ranma laid on the expensive looking leather couch, tears streaming forth liberally from wide, pained eyes. "Doc... But... Akane... I've been such a stubborn ass... How am I ever going to make it up to her? I suppose.. I could just tell her, but with the way things have been, I don't know if she'd listen to me."  
  
"You have to try, Ranma. It would hurt your children more than anything they could ever physically experience, if their parents were... Unhappy with each other for long periods of time." Saying this, the doctor carefully stayed away from the word "divorce", although this was certainly where it seemed to him that Ranma and Akane were headed, without serious repair. "I want you to start doing more things. Take it slow at first, only what you're comfortable with, but it has to be something. Every day I want you to do a little more, but if you start to feel overwhelmed, I don't think it would be a bad thing to take a day off every once in a while. Enjoy moving around while you still can, because trust me, in a few months' time, you'll be wishing you had the energy to do all the things you want." The doctor removed his glasses, breathing a puff of air on each lens, wiping them off soon after. "I suggest you have a long talk with your wife as well. Try not to over do it, and it's probably not a wise idea to shower her with gifts either, no matter how much you think, or thought, it would be a good idea."  
  
Ranma put her head in her hands, laughing nervously as she said, "So, don't get her those flowers and candy, huh?"   
  
The doctor smiled, and said, "I think that would probably be a nice gesture, but that in itself wont change anything, Ranma. You need to talk to her. Most of all though, you need to be up and active, not spending all day in bed."  
  
"Sure... I-I think I can try that, Doc... I am going to take it slow, like you said, though." Ranma said, sitting up on the couch before slowly standing and moving over to the door, getting her purse from the coat hooks. "And I'll talk to Akane." Ranma walked out the door of the office, to the waiting room, where Akane was, very appropriately, waiting.   
  
"You went over a little, Ranma, Talking about me?" Akane said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"N-No, Akane... Talking about me..." Ranma said, taking her wife into her arms, seeing that the waiting room was otherwise empty, and gave her a soft hug. "Akane... I'm so sorry for how I've been acting. I want to talk with you about this when we get home."  
  
At this, Akane was broken from her annoyed mood sharply, nearly losing it as several tears formed in her eyes. "Sure, Ranma.. We can talk.. Let's just go home for now." She said.  
  
The two of them had saved money for quite some time, and just recently became able to buy, and bought, a small car to get them around places. Akane found herself in the drivers' seat now, being that Ranma's swollen, pregnant, stomach prevented proper operation, besides Ranma's concerns for the children, in the event of a crash. The car was fairly old, and tended to be unreliable at times, but for now it was the best they had, and they were thankful. The two of them made their way out to the car, and as expected, Ranma got into the passenger side, Akane into the driver's. They both buckled their seatbelts, Ranma's taking a little more time than Akane's, then they were off. Halfway on the trip home, Ranma finally spoke up.  
  
"We decided... That is, me and the Doc decided that I need to start... getting back to my life... I'm sorry, Akane... I've been so scared of what could happen that I wasn't even noticing what *was* happening. I was being really short sighted and selfish, Akane... Can you forgive a silly girl her insecurities?" Ranma said, smiling faintly, but with a certain sparkle to her eyes that lent sincerity to every word.  
  
"Oh... Ranma..." Akane sniffled, not being able to take her eyes off the road, although still sensing the sincerity behind the words as she drove along. "Ranma... You really hurt me when you refused to do anything around the house, even when I tried to reassure you that nothing was going to happen. I... I... Of course I forgive you, but we still need to talk when we get home." The car continued on the route back to their house, taking only about fifteen minutes to reach the destination. After pulling into the driveway, shutting off the car, and helping Ranma out and into the house, Akane spoke up again. "Ranma... Why did it take a psychiatrist to make you see what I'd been telling you the whole time?"  
  
"I... I'm not sure, Akane..." Ranma said, sitting down slowly onto the couch, blushing, embarrassed. "Akane, I'm going to start to... get out again. I think I'm going to go grocery shopping tomorrow. I have to take it slow so I can... make sure that I'm comfortable again. Can you support me with this, despite how I've acted? I know I was a little overboard... but I was just worried."  
  
Akane sat down next to her husband, wrapping her arms around the shoulders of the rather large lady beside her, "Ranma... You silly... woman... Get your act together, huh?" A giggle slipped out as Akane said this, planting a romantic kiss on the lips of her partner. "Ranma... I didn't enjoy fighting so often... It reminded me of when we were still back at home. I didn't like it, Ranma, it was uncomfortable."  
  
"It was uncomfortable for me too, Akane." Ranma said, smiling at the kiss. "This is much better though... I... Don't want to fight with you anymore, Akane. Tomorrow... I'm going to get out. No more laying in bed all day." Blushing brightly, Ranma looked into Akane's eyes. "I... wouldn't mind spending all night in bed though..."  
  
"Oh... Ranma..." Akane said, blushing just as deeply. "W-What are you... Suggesting?"  
  
Ranma simply smiled, rising, taking Akane's hand. "I'm suggesting... That my wife... Go with her husband... And spend the night together in each other's arms. Do you think that sounds like a good plan, dear?" She said.  
  
"Yes. A very good idea, Ranma..." Akane looked down to hide her brilliant red blush, being lead into the bedroom to carry out Ranma's plans.  
  
The two lay there for some time, entwined in each other's loving embrace, releasing all of their feelings about the way Ranma had been acting. They cried, hugged, kissed, and simply held each other, into the very late evening when finally the two of them gave in to exhaustion and simply fell asleep as they were, a tangled mass of femininity, clothed in warm pajamas, laying upon the top of the sheets and blankets.  
  
In a matter of hours, as is the law of nature, sunbeams broke through the darkness and eventually pierced their way in through the curtains of the Saotome's bedroom, forcing open and stinging the eyes of the room's occupants. Akane would be the first to awaken, blushing lightly at the realization of the position she'd fallen asleep in. Akane nudged Ranma gently in the side, trying to wake her as well. "Ranma... Wake up... It's morning... I have to get ready for work..." Akane said, eyes half shut, voice wavering sleepily.  
  
Ranma's eyes fluttered half open eventually, and she too blushed at the position they were in. "So... am I forgiven, dear?" Ranma said, with a grin.  
  
Akane blushed deeper still, and swatted playfully at Ranma's shoulder. "You could say that... I suppose." Akane said, lovingly snuggling up to her husband again.  
  
Ranma grinned a bit wider, placing a delicate kiss upon Akane's forehead. "With all we've been through... I knew we'd make it through this too, Akane. I suppose you have to be off to work though." Ranma sighed, wrapping her arms around her wife.  
  
"Yeah... I wish I didn't have to." Akane said, reluctantly pulling herself away from Ranma, although not before kissing her back in the same way on the forehead. "You... Are going to go shopping today, aren't you, Ranma? We're in need of groceries..."  
  
Ranma smiled, watching Akane move about the room in preparation for the day, taking special interest in when Akane undressed and moved to the shower. "Of course, Akane." Ranma shouted, over the running shower water.   
  
Fifteen or so minutes passed, and Akane emerged from the bathroom, blue towel wrapped rather tightly around her slender form. "That's what I'd thought, Ranma, and I sincerely hope you actually do get up and do it... I'd hate to have to yell at you following our... romantic evening last night.." Akane said, a hint of disappointed hopefulness in her voice.  
  
"I will, Akane. Trust me, please..." Ranma said, looking down to see the clothes she'd had on the day before. "Suppose I need to get cleaned up too, hmm, What a chore. I'm getting somewhat large for this." She wandered into the bathroom, taking off her clothes and stepping into the shower. As she did, Akane peeked her head in to blow a kiss and say goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye, Dear, I'll probably be home at the usual time, and I might even get to come home for lunch.' Akane said, blowing a kiss to the nearly naked figure who was stepping into the shower.  
  
"Bye, Akane... I love you." Ranma said, turning on the water as Akane left, shutting the door behind her. Ranma then turned her attentions to washing the rather grown form she saw before her. "I'm huge..." She said, taking the shampoo into her hands, squirting a little on her head, and working it around, before rinsing and repeating, oddly accurate to the directions. Next, she took the soap and a washcloth, carefully washing off her swelling pregnant belly, along with her chest, arms, legs, and any other miscellanious part she may have missed. Afterwards, she carefully stepped out and dried herself off, going back into the bedroom and getting dressed again, plain cotton underclothes followed by a baggy, elastic waisted, maternity dress. "Very cute, Ranma." She said, in a very mocking tone. Ranma then slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse, and headed out the door, slowly, to go grocery shopping.  
  
As she walked along the small distance to the grocery store, a beautiful woman peeked out of a shop. This woman was none other than Ukyou, but it would take Ranma a few seconds to realize it, even with Ukyou's calling to him. "Ranma! Hey, Ranma!" She said.  
  
Ranma blinked a few times, then smiled, calling back, "Oh, Hey, Ukyou. Guess I didn't recognize you. New hairstyle? New wardrobe? What is it, huh?"  
  
Ukyou blushed a bit, only serving to further accent her new looks. "Both." She said, giggling some. "I have to get ready for my wedding, you know. You want to meet him, Ranma?"  
  
"Nah... Don't want to break up the wedding, you know how guys get around me, Ukyou." Ranma said, smirking.  
  
"Oh, get your butt in here..." Ukyou said, giggling more, dragging Ranma into the store by the hand. "There he is, isn't he just absolutely gorgeous?" Ukyou said.  
  
"Yeah, Gorgeous." Ranma said, laughing, looking over the man Ukyou was pointing to, perhaps more as a female even than her usual cursed personality would have.  
  
"Oh, you're just married, that's your problem. You can't see how beautiful my future husband is." Ukyou said.  
  
"Sure, that's it. Or i'm really a guy." Ranma smirked and hugged Ukyou briefly, kissing her cheek lightly, saying, "I've got to be getting to the grocery store, it sure was nice running into you though. Maybe... I could help with some of the wedding preparations, if you needed me to."  
  
"All i need to know," Ukyou said, "Is if i should put you down for a bridesmaid gown or a tuxedo, Ranma."  
  
Ranma blushed a cute shade of pink, to which Ukyou giggled rather loudly. Ranma responded softly, "It... Depends on the dresses."  
  
"You are *such* a girl." Ukyou smiled, teasing her a little. "Better go on to the grocery store though. We can dress shop another day. I'll give you a call, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Ranma said, smiling faintly as she walked back to the sidewalk. She continued on to the grocery store without further incident, although when she got there, several people called out their greetings to her.  
  
"Nice to see you today, Mrs. Saotome." The produce manager called out, as Ranma was picking out her vegetables and fruits.  
  
"Good Morning, Mrs. Saotome, How're the little ones?" Said the kind older woman behind the bakery counter, as Ranma picked out a fresh loaf of bread, before her eyes fell on a cheese danish.  
  
"Oh, they're doing great." Ranma smiled, looking hungrily at the danish in front of her. "Mmm.. You know what would be great with this? Chocolate chips. And raspberry sauce..."   
  
The clerk giggled, overhearing, assuming that Ranma was going through the period in her pregnancy that often produced cravings. "How're you doing with the cravings, Mrs. Saotome?" The clerk said.  
  
Ranma blushed, realizing she'd been talking outloud. "Pretty good, actually. They're not usually bad. I do need to get a few of those danish though. They're really calling to me." Ranma said, giggling a little towards the end.  
  
"Here," The clerk said, sprinkling some chocolate chips, and drizzling some raspberry syrup from the cake decorating supplies behind the counter. "Have a good day, Mrs. Saotome, tell Akane I said hello."  
  
"Sure. You have a good day too, alright?" Ranma said, taking the danish, and moving on to the meat department.   
  
"Good morning, Ma'am." The rather stocky butcher said, standing behind the meat counter. "What can I get for you today?"  
  
Ranma smiled, not noticing that her cheeks tinted pink at being called 'ma'am'. She then went through her mental list, telling each item to the butcher, and getting the white paper wrapped packages, placing them in her cart. Ranma took about another hour going through the various aisles, picking up the rest of the groceries she needed, or suddenly got cravings for. As she stood in the checkout line, a wave of relief washed over her, seeing that nothing had happened besides a bunch of people being amazingly nice to her. She got checked out, and payed for her groceries. A young bagboy put her sacked-up groceries into a cart with one notable, chocolate and raspberry covered, exception, and followed her home.  
  
As she was walking home, Ranma smiled to herself, thinking over how it had actually felt good to get so much attention, the kind of attention one tends to miss when lying in bed all day. Leisurely, Ranma completed her walk home, opened the door, and slipped inside, plopping down on the couch, exhausted, as the grocery boy carried the bags in.  
  
"Man... I'm really tired." Ranma said, looking down at her stomach. "You know, kids, your mom is usually very energetic. Carrying around you two must just eat her strength though. Speaking of eating...." Ranma opened the bag that contained the danish, and in a few moments, it had vanished. She reflected on her day, and smiled, even if it was a bit tiring, she'd gotten out, and she would be getting called by Ukyou later to go shopping. The day had been good so far, there was no reason why it wouldn't continue to get better. 


	6. This is what we call 'foreshadowing'.

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma lay on the couch, as the young man from the grocery store carefully put up the various items from the brown paper sacks. She watched carefully as he went through the kitchen, opening the various cabinets and the refrigerator, more out of caution than actual distrust. After several minutes, and much noise from opening and shutting cabinets, the bag boy uttered a small thank-you to Ranma, and left, although not before Ranma pressed some money into the bag boy's hand, with a smile. "You're welcome." Ranma said.  
  
Only a moment after the door shut behind the bag boy, the phone rang. Ranma stretched to pick it up off of the coffee table, hitting the 'on' button, and putting it to her ear. A pleasant voice greeted her, that of her wife. "Hi, Ranma," Akane said. "How are you doing? Not in bed I hope." Light giggling could be heard as she paused for Ranma to speak.  
  
"No, laying on the couch," Ranma replied. "I did go grocery shopping though, and I met, well, saw, Ukyou's fiancée. We're going dress shopping for her wedding later. That is ok with you, right, Akane?"  
  
"Sure, Ranma." Akane said, giggling. "You're going dress shopping? That's... Very feminine of you, dear."  
  
Ranma blushed, and stuttered slightly, "W-well, yeah. Ukyou wanted me to go with her. And, Well, I kind of wanted to too."  
  
"Ranma, I'm just teasing." Akane said. "Well, my lunch break is about over, so I have to go. See you tonight, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Akane." Ranma said, hanging up the phone and laying back on the couch, eyes fluttering, threatening to close. "Oh, come on, how can I already be tired? This just isn't..." A loud yawn escaped between Ranma's lightly pink tinted lips. "Fair." She lightly fluffed a pillow behind her head, and closed her eyes, drifting off for a brief nap. Her eyes reopened, although it seemed she was in a hospital room, and her belly had grown to easily twice its size. Unknown to her, Ranma was dreaming of the day she'd give birth. Dr. Tofu was sternly telling her that she was doing great, but not to push. Akane was by her side, holding her hand, smiling widely. Ranma assumed the rest of the people who mattered to her were assembled outside, but she had no way of really knowing.   
  
Almost by the sheer force of the dreamt assumption, Akane's smile ceased for a moment, as she spoke. "Ranma, your mom and dad are so proud of you. They told me to tell you, right before they cleared everyone out of the room. You were in the bathroom."  
  
Ranma smiled for a moment, and then felt an intense pain, centered in a spot slightly below her stomach, almost to that delicate junction where her legs met her body. She screamed out in pain as the contraction tore through her muscles, squeezing them fiercely in preparation for the arrival of the twins. Akane just smiled again, that soft reassuring smile, and held on tighter. Dr. Tofu said something about holding it a few more moments; it would be easier that way. Those moments felt like eternity, until the doctor finally smiled and announced that it was time. The doctor positioned himself so that he could properly assist in the birth, as another contraction struck full force.  
  
"Push, Ranma. Hard." Dr. Tofu said.  
  
"I... Can't..." Ranma said, beads of sweat popping out on her forehead from fighting the urge that she was afraid of indulging. The beads only momentarily stayed on Ranma's forehead before Akane wiped them away, and smiled, whispering encouragement.  
  
"Yes you can, Ranma. I believe you can do this." Akane said, clutching Ranma's hand tighter yet.  
  
Ranma smiled faintly, and remembered somewhere deep in her mind, some womanly instinct pressing her on to what to do, not to mention that she felt as if she was about to explode. She bore down, and pushed as hard as she could once, then again, and again, until she heard the sound of a baby's cry. She herself began to cry, and then Akane did.   
  
Ranma's eyes fluttered open slowly, peering up to see her mother standing over her, nudging her awake gently. "Ranma, dear..." Nodoka said.  
  
Groggily, Ranma replied. "Hey, mom," Ranma smiled, then continued, "I had the most interesting dream just now. I was giving birth. Did I leave the door open or something?"  
  
"No, Dear." Nodoka said, "I still have that key you gave me, is it such a bad thing for a mother to visit her pregnant daughter?" Nodoka moved to the couch, gently pushing Ranma's legs aside to sit. A warm smile rested on Nodoka's face the entire time.  
  
"Of course not, Mom." Ranma slowly sat up, brushing loose red hairs from her face. "I'm glad you came over, I was getting a little lonely. Akane called, but..."  
  
"But you miss her dearly, and wish that the world could be such that the two of you were never apart." Nodoka interrupted.  
  
"Yeah," Ranma said, blushing bright crimson. "Something like that, Mom." A deep sigh followed this statement, as Ranma rested back into a laying position. "Want to know what my dream was about, mom?" Ranma said, pausing for only a moment. "It was about when I go into labor. I'm scared, Mom."  
  
"Oh, Ranma," Nodoka moved to comfort her daughter, rising from her seat at Ranma's feet, going to sit on the coffee table, closer to the head of the couch. "I remember when the doctors said I was pregnant with you. It was very stressful, even without your father being... Well, your father." Nodoka chuckled, stroking through the sea of red hair peeking out at her daughter's forehead. "It's natural for you to be scared, childbirth is a very painful ordeal." Nodoka said, "When it's over though, it will seem like nothing. Those beautiful children will stare up at you for the first time, and it will all be worth it."  
  
"What if I can't do it though, Mom," Ranma lamented. "What if I'm not strong enough to do this? What if they're... cursed?"  
  
"Ranma, dear." Nodoka said, sternly. "You are stronger than any man, or woman, that I have ever known. There is nothing that I believe you can't accomplish. As for if your children inherit your... Affliction... We'll deal with that when it comes up, won't we?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose, Mom." Ranma said, nervously fiddling with a button on her clothing. "I'm still worried about it. I think I'm going to be doing a lot of worrying in my life from now on."  
  
"I imagine you will, Ranma. Mothers worry about their children." Nodoka said.  
  
Ranma sighed, looking over her very female, very pregnant form, one thought echoing through her mind. 'I'm a mother... A woman...' She spoke up, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Mom, I'm scared about something else too." Ranma said.  
  
Nodoka blinked rapidly, a few times, an inquisitive expression coming over her face as she asked, "What is it, dear?"  
  
"Mom, I'm afraid I'm losing who I am." Ranma said, rubbing her hands over her swollen stomach. "I'm afraid that once I have the kids, that Ranma Saotome, *male* martial artist, will simply vanish. I know that's probably a little selfish, but I feel like I'm losing myself."  
  
Ranma. This name had always meant a son, to Nodoka, and now she was being confronted again that this name was meaning, increasingly, a shy, vulnerable, sometimes scared, daughter. Beside her lack of experience with her son, Nodoka had even less experience with her daughter. "Ranma, Dear. I... don't know what to tell you. You'll always be the same person, whether you're never male another day in your life. Your children will have a lovely mother, two of them to be precise, and a loving and wonderful father. Don't worry about it, things will work out, my daughter." Nodoka said, slipping beside the son who had become her daughter, stroking comfortingly through her hair.  
  
"Mom..." Ranma blubbered, in between the rushes of tears flowing down her face. "Mom... T-thanks for coming over... I'm glad you still had that key." A soft, undeniably feminine, though still completely Ranma smile broke out on the crying daughter's face as she stared up at her mother.  
  
"I have to make up for your father's foolishness sometime, don't I?" Nodoka said, laughing gently.  
  
"That must have been hard for you... being away from your child for so long." Ranma said, sniffling.  
  
"It was, Ranma. But I have you now. That's all that matters." Nodoka said, wrapping her arms around Ranma's neck, hugging her gently. "I may not know all that much about parenting... But I will always be here for you."  
  
Ranma sniffled again, tears threatening to burst forth as she spoke. "I love you, mom. I can't even begin to thank you for being my mom. Putting up with nine months of this," Ranma rubbed her stomach, before continuing, "For me."  
  
Nodoka chuckled slightly, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Ranma, I love you as well. Pregnancy and childbirth are simply normal parts of a woman's life. However, I had no way of knowing that it was going to be you, so I can't take any credit for that." Nodoka said, grinning.  
  
"Oh, Mom..." Ranma laughed halfheartedly, "You knew what I meant."  
  
"Of course, dear." Nodoka said, as the phone rang. She picked it up and put it to her ear, speaking softly. "Saotome Residence, may I ask who's calling?"  
  
Ukyou's voice answered back, "Mrs. Saotome? It's Ranma's friend, Ukyou, is Ranma there? May I talk to him, err, her, please?"  
  
"Of course you may." Nodoka said, handing the phone to Ranma. "It's your friend Ukyou, Dear." Nodoka mentioned, holding a hand over the mouthpiece.  
  
Ranma took the phone, and placed it to her ear, speaking up, still sniffling slightly. "Hey, Ukyou." Ranma said, "What's up?"   
  
"Oh, not much." Ukyou replied, "Just wondering if you were feeling up to going out dress shopping with me in a few minutes. I could come pick you up."  
  
"Mom?" Ranma asked, looking up to Nodoka. "Would you mind if I went dress shopping with Ukyou? She's looking for things for her wedding."  
  
Nodoka smiled, and brushed slowly through Ranma's bangs again. "Sure, dear. Go on ahead."  
  
"All right, Ukyou, can you come pick me up in maybe fifteen minutes? Yeah, Thanks, I'll see you then." Ranma said, hanging up the phone at the end of their conversation.  
  
"I suppose I'll be going then, Ranma." Nodoka said, kissing her daughter on the forehead, before rising from the table and heading for the door. "Have fun shopping."  
  
Ranma smiled, looking to her mother. She wiped her eyes, and said, "Mom Thanks for coming over. Our door's open anytime."  
  
Nodoka smiled back, opening the door. "I'll be sure to drop by more often, Ranma. You can count on that." With that, Nodoka shut the door behind her.  
  
Ranma hopped up, as much as a 4-month pregnant woman can, and moved into her bedroom to get ready for her impending outing. She stopped in front of the small vanity mirror that her and Akane had been using on those rare occasions when they had to put on makeup. Ranma started to idly dab some pink, powdered makeup on her cheeks, then, realizing what she was doing without even thinking it, Ranma stared into the mirror deeply and sighed, starting to talk to the reflection. "I guess Akane was right, huh. You're a girl. Not like you can help it or anything, you couldn't change back if you wanted to..." The emphasis of the conversation shifted in Ranma's mind, as she turned away. "I'm not sure if I do want to though. That's the scary part. Have I ever let myself be a girl like this for any period of time before? And even then, wasn't I always fighting to get changed back?" Turning back to the mirror again, she laughed slightly, saying to the reflection, "Even if you don't like it, Ranma, It doesn't matter. You're stuck with it now, for a while more at least. Ukyou's going to be here in a little, you need to get ready." She picked up a tube of frosted pink lipstick, and ran it over her lips casually, coating them with the very girlie tint. "Oh, very adorable, Ranma." She said to herself in the mirror, smiling her best girlie smile. "Oh brother." She finished, turning around to leave the room. She got to the living room, and a familiar face greeted her from the couch.  
  
  
Ukyou stood, and smiled, putting her hand out. "So, you got the groceries bought and put away, that's good. Everyone needs to eat. Say, did I hear you talking to yourself?" Ukyou said.  
  
Blushing, Ranma nodded, moving to the couch, sitting, motioning for Ukyou to sit, which she did. "Yeah, I was... I was talking about... being a girl. I think I sort of like it, Ukyou. I mean, I've been this way every day for four months now, so I've completely gotten over disliking it so much." Ranma said, sighing before continuing, "I think I'm actually starting to like it. The whole thing... wearing nice clothes, wearing perfume and makeup... The nice things people do, like holding doors open..."  
  
Not too utterly shocked, but rather surprised, Ukyou took Ranma's hand and squeezed it gently. "Hey... It's ok. I mean... Wow, Ranma. You actually like this? What does Akane think? You aren't going to act like this after the pregnancy is over, are you? You actually have makeup on... Ranma, what're you doing?" Ukyou said.  
  
"I haven't told Akane yet... and yeah... I like it, quite a bit... Maybe it's just from denying myself the reality that I actually changed into a girl." Ranma said. Of all the people that she could possibly tell, she thought that maybe, just maybe, Ukyou would understand, being that she spent so much time acting like a guy. "Surely you started to like being a guy after a while, Ukyou... Even though you knew you were really a girl, I mean, how could you deny it? You knew you were a girl. But you had to like acting like a guy at least some, or you wouldn't have kept doing it. It's even worse for me, I can't just tear off the disguise when I want to be a guy again." Ranma sighed, and said.  
  
Ukyou thought about this for several moments, and unknown to her, a soft pink blush was creeping over her face, and her stare was dropping gradually. She let Ranma's hand drop, and muttered, "I'm sorry. You're right... any time I started feeling too much like I wanted to stop being a guy, I could. You can't stop being cursed, or stop being pregnant. It's just a huge change for me, Ranma. You were supposed to be my best friend, my *male* best friend. Then I turn around, and you're married to Akane, turn around again and you're pregnant. It's a lot to take in, then you tell me you're enjoying being a girl, when a year ago, you shuddered at the thought of cold water."  
  
'A lot can change in a year.' Ranma thought, before putting those thoughts to words. "Things can change a lot in a year... A lot of things can change a lot in a year. I never thought I'd be doing this." She smiled brightly, and then rose from the couch, speaking up again. "Forget about the past, though. We're thinking about the future. Have to go get those dresses picked out, huh?"  
  
Ukyou stood from where she was sitting, and smiled. "We could talk about this more later, I suppose. And I do have to make the decision for the bridesmaid dresses so I can get on to other stuff. Let's go, I can show you my wedding gown too, I have a fitting today, you don't mind spending a little time in a bridal shop, do you?"  
  
"Naah, of course not. It's not a thing you usually do with your *male* friends though, is it?" Ranma said, grinning.  
  
Ukyou just grinned back, seeing through what Ranma was trying to do, and saying, "You want to bring your boyfriend or something, Ranma? Because he'd be the only male there." Ukyou and Ranma both giggled, and headed out the door, getting in Ukyou's car to drive to the bridal shop.  
  
"So, Ukyou, what're you thinking about for bridesmaid dresses? The ones at my wedding were really nice. Not to mention Akane's gown, it was absolutely gorgeous... Not that it didn't help it a lot that Akane's so pretty." Ranma said, catching herself rambling, and feeling a warm blush spread over her face.  
  
Giggling, Ukyou spoke up. "Well, we're planning on having a light pink and a really light green for the colors, so the dresses should be one of those colors for sure." In Ukyou's mind, she pictured the perfect wedding, a glorious church decorated in hundreds of soft pink roses and white ribbons with just a hint of mint green along the edges. It was going to be perfect. Absolutely perfect.  
  
"Well, I like green, Ukyou." Ranma said, grinning. "Not a big fan of pink, really. Too girlie for me, even, well, how I am."  
  
Ukyou stifled another laugh, and her face curled into a wide smile. Ranma did make a passable woman, at least. She didn't seem too much like a man just acting like a woman. If Ukyou hadn't known Ranma beforehand, there would have been virtually no way to tell. Then she went and got pregnant, that solidified it. Ukyou turned the car into the parking lot of the bridal store, and stopped in a space, turning off the car before going around and opening Ranma's door. "Need any help?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"I think I can manage it." Ranma said, slowly pulling herself out of the car, shutting the door behind her. She stared up at the small building with all the fancy formal wear in the window, and a smile went over her face. This *was not* the type of place you took just any of your friends, not for this purpose. Ranma felt a deep sense of friendship and love between herself and Ukyou as the realization sunk in that Ukyou could have chosen any number of other people, any number of other female friends, but she chose Ranma. The smile on Ranma's face only broadened as she reached out and took Ukyou's hand, for support, and headed into the store.  
  
The middle-aged dress seamstress smiled a courteous, bright, inviting smile, as she greeted Ukyou. "Ah, right on time as usual, you do have a fitting today. You're always prompt, Miss Ukyou."  
  
"It helps to be prompt, doesn't it?" Ukyou said. The dressmaker nodded, then looked to Ranma. Ranma blushed at the brief stare, feeling a bout of shyness go over her. "Oh, Ranma, Don't be shy, it's not like I'm going to force you into one..." Ukyou said, before catching the dressmaker's attention, and motioning to Ranma. "This is my friend Ranma, she's going to be helping me pick out the bridesmaid dresses. We've got it narrowed down to light green, or pink. Not too many choices left, huh?"  
  
"No, there aren't, really, Let me show you this green dress I have, very plain, nice and long, perfect for a bridesmaid." The dressmaker said, disappearing into the back, coming out a few minutes later with a very plain, yet elegant, short sleeved, mint green, formal dress. "What about this one?" She said.  
  
Ranma and Ukyou both nodded, after looking over the dress for a few moments. Ranma spoke up, finally. "Hey, it won't really matter what the bridesmaid dresses look like, huh? They're very pretty, but you have to know that every eye in the place is going to be on you." The bright pink tone flooded over Ukyou's face this time, and the dressmaker led the three of them into the back room, where the changing clothes and fittings were held. Ukyou stepped up on the pedestal, as she was told, then Ranma joined her for a brief second, whispering into her ear lightly, "Ukyou... If you want me to go on while you change... I will."  
  
Ukyou leaned a little closer and smiled, whispering, "Stay if you want, Ranma. It's not like I'm getting naked or anything." A soft giggle slipped out, as Ukyou realized that Ranma would have no way of knowing what went on at a dress fitting, seeing as she certainly wouldn't have been at any of Akane's.  
  
Nervously looking down, Ranma stepped down, heading over to a cushioned chair. She sat down slowly, sighing, as Ukyou removed her shirt, then her skirt, leaving her only in her very conveniently colored white underclothes. Ukyou glanced over to Ranma, who was flushed completely red by this time. The dressmaker brought in the gorgeous gown on a mannequin and showed it again to Ukyou, who just smiled. Ranma looked over the dress, and started to get an image again of Akane, when she was coming down the aisle. The dress Akane had worn was absolutely brilliant. The dress Ukyou was to wear was long and flowing, the purest white that Ranma had ever seen. The front of the dress was decorated intricately with lace and beadwork, and the front appeared to dip just a little, not even close enough to be indecent, just enough to show a hint of the skin between the neck and the chest. The sleeves of the dress were lacy, mostly transparent, and long enough to stop just above elbow length. There was a lace choker hanging on the neck of the dress form, and short satiny gloves hanging in a plastic bag around the neck as well. Ranma's eyes were bright and sparkling, and she finally commented, "Wow, Ukyou... That's so beautiful. That gown is going to look amazing on you." Ranma giggled, and started again, "It looks amazing off of you, it'll look unbelievable *on* you."  
  
"We're going to fit you this time with the underskirts as well, Ukyou. They'll just make the skirt of your dress puff out a little. Remember that you'll need some nice heels to go with this, and some white pantyhose, a lot of women go with something sparkly, I don't know, maybe for a bit more glamour." The dressmaker said, to which Ukyou nodded, standing there still, although she was smiling at Ranma for the comments about how pretty the dress was, and indirectly, how pretty Ukyou herself was. The dressmaker brought over the large, puffy skirt, and handed it to Ukyou, watching her put it on. Ranma smiled her approval, also watching, before Ukyou turned to the mirror, smiling her own approval. The dressmaker carefully unzipped the dress off of the form, calling in an assistant to take the dress over to the platform, one carrying the dress, and one carrying the large train. As they reached the platform, Ukyou's eyes filled slowly with tears, as she again was hit with the realization that she would be getting married in this dress, to the man of her dreams. Wiping off her tears and giggling, saying her apologies for being so emotional, she stepped into the dress carefully, sticking her arms in the sleeves. The assistant zipped up the back, and the dressmaker looked around, seeing that she'd only have to alter it in some minor ways, but overall, it fit against Ukyou's body perfectly.   
  
Ukyou slipped on the final touches, the lace choker with the trailing white ribbons and the wrist-length satin gloves, before looking again in the mirrors around her. "It's as gorgeous as the day I first saw it. Isn't it just absolutely amazing, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma smiled, and spoke up, having a minor relapse of arrogance that would soon come back to haunt her. "It's great, you look like an angel, Ukyou. I'm afraid you don't look quite as gorgeous as I did, though."  
  
Blinking and giggling, Ukyou asked, "Hmm? As you did when, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma blushed and mumbled, "W-when... I put on... Akane's wedding gown."  
  
Ukyou burst into fits of laughter before asking, "When did this happen, hmm? On the honeymoon? Afterwards? You've been a delicate little girlie for longer than I thought, Ranma."  
  
Ranma responded, stuttering. "I-it was some time in there, y-yeah. Akane k-kept bugging me about trying it on 'just once', so I did... I looked pretty good, at least Akane said. I thought I... W-well, I thought I looked great too."  
  
Ukyou giggled and said, "I'm sure you did, Ranma. I'm sure you did."  
  
Ranma started to giggle as well, but then felt a very curious sensation on her stomach, a quick pressing from the inside of her stomach, in the lower area. "Oh, my. I think the twins just kicked." She said, getting wonder-filled stares from each of the other three women in the room. 


	7. 4 long months.

Chapter 7  
  
  
That day in the bridal shop, everyone had crowded around Ranma, wanting to put their hands on her stomach, to feel the baby. Ranma soon tired of this, and made a polite excuse to Ukyou, saying she was tired, or hungry, or tired of being hungry, or something to that effect. The next months flew by in a blur of wedding preparations and new baby discoveries. Among those discoveries, new to Ranma at least, was that babies kicked often. Very often. Very often with one child, not to mention two. There were days when, if the children were turned around just right, and positioned up against the right sections of Ranma's stretched stomach, that one could barely make out the sight of small pressing from the inside. The fifth month passed without incident, other than people fawning all over Ranma's ever-swelling form, nearly smothering her in affection, concern, and attention. Akane stayed by her husband-turned-mother constantly, as much as she could before and after work. There were quite a few nights where the two would lay there silently on the couch cuddling, Ranma in her rather sizable maternity nightgown, and Akane in her petite blue pajamas. Their relationship seemed to grow considerably as Akane noticed what a giggle it brought out in Ranma when fingers were carefully, delicately run over that widening expanse of stomach Ranma possessed. The reaction, past giggling, was always the same. It consisted of a cute, almost embarrassed, blushing smile, and arms tightened around Akane's small frame. Every sensation seemed to be heightened to almost impossible to imagine levels, Ranma had commented, still worrying and wondering silently if perhaps she was enjoying this just a bit too much.   
  
  
The sixth month brought worry and confusion as it was revealed in a checkup that one of the children was noticeably smaller than the other. Doctor Tofu, of course, reassured Ranma, but like any good parent, she was concerned about this deviation. Why would one of them be smaller? Was the bigger one somehow draining precious nourishment from the other? Or, was it, as Doctor Tofu said, just that one of them was smaller, and he'd not even have known that it was small, if not for another child to compare it to. Both were well within the normal range for size of babies in that stage of development, Tofu said. Still, Ranma worried, and worried, and when she worried, she ate, as all good worriers do. Ice cream, potato chips, chocolate chips, chocolate ice cream, chocolate strawberries, all the big players. This did nothing to help her frame, and before long, she wasn't able to go around much. She could still occasionally go out and do small tasks, like shopping for groceries and things, but if she went out, and came back, chances were that she wouldn't be out again.   
  
Her wardrobe had long since been replaced by oversized and elastic pants, big sweatshirts, and other loose-fitting garments, so Ranma was getting comfortable with that aspect. She was not, however, getting used to some of the other aspects. By this time, she was huge, and she started to see herself as very unattractive. It hadn't mattered much to her before, but the currently female dominated mind of Ranma cried out the need to feel attractive and desired. Akane quickly picked up on these feelings, and the frequent cuddling and exchanges of soft, romantic whispers, went from 'frequently' to 'almost every night'. Akane was constantly telling Ranma how beautiful she looked, sneaking up behind her to kiss her, lightly tickling her belly, anything to put the smile back on Ranma's face, and the light blush on her cheeks. Ranma really *was* pretty amazing, Akane thought, to be doing all of this for no other reason than it was something Akane desired. Ranma had never previously expressed interest in children, having had enough of the 'heir to the family' business. Akane had expressed her interest though, and a year of trying, plus six months later, Ranma was huge and pregnant, carrying twins as a gesture of pure love to the woman that owned Ranma's heart.  
  
Sometime in the seventh month, Ranma started to attend some 'expectant mother' classes. Breathing exercises, coaching on what to do when the big day came, things to bring to the hospital on the day of the delivery, generally everything that a mother would need to know to make that jump from 'expectant mother', to 'caretaker of a little life', or in Ranma's case, two. The classes moved on smoothly, with only few stares at Ranma and Akane, and none after explaining the very sweet story, and circumstances behind the pregnancy. All the mothers glared at the fathers, and the fathers got a nervous look on their faces, each swore up and down that they'd do the same thing, if it came down to it. Ranma and Akane looked at each other, giggled, and smiled. The classes were a regular thing after a few weeks, and it was just one more step in Ranma's preparedness for motherhood.   
  
Eventually, Genma summoned up the courage to make a visit over to see Ranma in her much more female form. Genma was rather conflicted, knowing this meant an heir to the family, but also knowing that his son was having to go through "the disgrace of being a pregnant woman, and giving birth." Genma was never the smartest man alive, being as he said this in front of his wife, Akane, and Ranma, all at different times. All three women hit him soundly in the back of the head, muttering under their breath. Genma later pulled Ranma aside and hugged her, breaking down and telling her that perhaps the most manly thing a man could ever do, was give all of himself for his wife. Genma congratulated Ranma, and shared a rare moment of positive fatherhood with his son by pledging his full support and love throughout the entire rest of the pregnancy. Ranma, in true hormone-driven pregnant woman form, started crying hysterically, wrapping her arms around her father, and hugging him tightly, mumbling thanks in between sobs. Genma carefully placed his arms around Ranma's soft shoulders and hugged. Genma's nose caught a hint of perfume, and his eyes noticed running mascara, marking this down as one more thing that Ranma had suffered for the art. Surely, Ranma's children would be great, if their father and mother were so strong, Genma thought.   
  
The further toward the eighth month that Ranma's pregnancy progressed, it seemed, the less she had on her mind other than the twins. Ranma's thoughts became consumed with the due date, with the nursery being prepared, with the crib being delivered, with every preparation being just exactly so. Ranma stressed herself at times, to points that Akane considered plainly unhealthy. Coming up with just the perfect distraction, Akane bought the smallest, blackest dress she could find, had Kasumi bring over dinner, and that night, wearing the dress with a set of stunning heels, her face accented with delicate touches of makeup, Akane crept up behind Ranma, and surprised her.  
  
"Ranma...." Akane called, in a sultry voice, laden with flirtatious hints. "Turn around, please? I have something to show you."  
  
Hearing this voice which sent shivers up her spine, Ranma turned around slowly. her jaw dropped clear to the floor at the sight of the angel named Akane. Akane held a wicker picnic basket in hand, black dress barely reaching her knees, lips bathed in deepest crimson, eyelashes coated in mascara, accenting their fullness magnificently. Ranma finally found her voice, and spoke up. "Akane... You... You... I can't believe... You're so beautiful, Akane." Fighting back an intensely uncomfortable warm blush, Ranma asked, "What's the picnic basket for, though?"  
  
"For us, Ranma. I planned this for us." Akane said, walking around the couch enticingly, placing the picnic basket on the table. "You need to have a night off from worrying about the children. For the evening, the only person you have to worry about is me."   
  
From the way the dress hung on Akane, Ranma could tell something was different. Was it a smaller size, meant to enhance Akane's petite frame? Was it a looser material? Or could it have been.... Ranma's cheeks exploded pink again, as Ranma realized her wife wasn't wearing certain, rather necessary, undergarments. "E-even with my body like this... Akane... You know how to make me remember in a second that I love you more than anything on this earth." Ranma said.  
  
Akane smiled simply, and placed a long romantic kiss onto the lips of her husband. "Of course I do. I'm smart like that, dear." As Akane pulled away, she giggled, noticing that some of the red lipstick had smudged onto Ranma's lips. "Darn..." Akane said, still giggling, staring into Ranma's eyes with a penetrating stare. "Guess I'll just have to smudge the rest off too."  
  
With Ranma showing no objections, Ranma and Akane smooched for quite a long period of time, drinking in all the wonderful feelings of love coursing through the two of them. Eventually, they got around to dinner, Ranma knew Kasumi made it, but thanked Akane all the same, telling her what a great chef she'd become today. Akane giggled and pecked Ranma's cheek, saying what a silly girl Ranma was, and that it was obvious that Kasumi had made it. Ranma smiled, nodding, and saying that she knew, of course, before kissing Akane again. "Thank you." Ranma said, as she held Akane in her arms, not even noticing that the time had dragged on to the very wee hours of the morning. Ah, but it was a Friday night, time didn't matter to lovers. Even so, Akane eventually glanced at the clock, and nudged Ranma's side. The two of them shuffled off into the bedroom, where clothes were discarded, pajamas put on, and two lovers laid in bed together.  
  
The eighth month came, and filled with anticipation, Ranma hardly noticed it's passing, save the doctor's visits that punctuated the time Ranma still had to wait for this long ordeal of pregnancy to finally come to its wonderful, yet painful, conclusion. Ranma's eyes nearly jumped from her head when she was informed that a normal time for labor, for a first pregnancy, was around twelve to fourteen hours. Twins, Ranma imagined, would take even longer. It began settling in to Ranma's mind, that this was going to be a very slow last month.   
  
The date had been finally set for Ukyou's wedding, for a week, exactly, before Ranma's due date. Everyone was in a rush trying to piece together last minute details. In the months before, with Ranma's help, Ukyou had secured Kasumi and her business to be the head caterers, along with the best florists and decorators that could be found around the city, and for the most reasonable price. Nabiki had a large hand in the 'most reasonable price' department. It was amazing how many pictures Nabiki's surveillance teams gathered of less-than-faithful husbands, wives, girlfriends, politicians, and so on. The church was also booked, a sprawling, elegant, pristine chapel that could seat hundreds, although nowhere near that number were planned to attend. Decorating on the church wouldn't begin until days before the actual wedding, although plans had already been drawn up, and now were being finalized. The plans called for white flowers to be everywhere one could possibly think to put them, and an elegant candle stand to be placed on the stage. Ukyou debated having the ceremony by candlelight, but soon axed that idea when she thought of herself tripping on her dress in the dark, and making a spectacle of herself in front of everyone.  
  
With Ranma's help, the bridesmaid dresses had been picked out long ago. Ranma wouldn't be in the wedding herself, because she didn't think she could stand up for that long, for one, and for two, she didn't really want to wear a nice dress when she was pregnant, that she'd never get to wear again. Ukyou asked Akane to be her maid of honor, while the other Tendou sisters agreed to be the bridesmaids, being that Ukyou didn't really have many female friends. The fitting for the bridesmaid dresses was somewhat of a silly affair, what with the three sisters and Ukyou giggling and talking about Ranma.  
  
"He's really sweet, you know, Sis." Kasumi said, fussing with the buttons on the back of her dress. "You two really are nice together."  
  
Nabiki just blushed, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, dressed much more like a woman than she normally preferred. 'I'm... I guess I am sort of pretty..' She thought.  
  
Akane giggled and poked Nabiki's side, noticing the blush. "What's wrong, Sis? You look wonderful in that dress, you know. Or is that the problem?"  
  
Kasumi put a hand to her mouth and giggled softly, while Ukyou looked on, having final adjustments made to her gown. Ukyou spoke up while she stood mostly motionless on the slightly raised platform. "All three of you look great. Thanks so much for doing this for me... It's nice that I have at least you three girls. I've never really been... that great at friendships."  
  
"I'm glad to, Ukyou. I know we've sort of had problems before.. but.. Hey, that's in the past, right?" Akane said, smirking and giggling before adding. "I did win though."  
  
"You sure did, Akane... My guy's pretty great too though. Tall, handsome, charming, aaah...." Ukyou sighed dreamily, as she said this. Her eyes lost focus and drifted off into the distance.  
  
All three of the Tendou sisters giggled at once at this display.  
  
Meanwhile, back at her house, Ranma was cleaning up some things, just to stay busy. "This house is a disaster..." Ranma sighed, picking up a towel in the bathroom, as a series of light kicks came from the two tiny lives within her. "Ooh, you guys are upset about it too, huh? I'm working, I'm working..." Ranma finished up in the bathroom, and moved into the nursery. For some reason, the twins seemed to be calmer when Ranma rocked in the large, dark, wooden rocking chair. Ranma sat herself down in the chair, and stared around the room, admiring what her plans had come to. The room was decorated in swirls of light pink and baby blue, being as it'd hold twins, and Ranma had decided with Akane not to find out Ranma giggled furiously, as her eyes fell on the huge stuffed panda sitting in the corner. "Hi, Dad." Ranma said.   
  
Akane came in the front door, carrying a large clear bag, that contained her dress. She called through the house, after not finding Ranma anywhere in the kitchen or living room. "Ranma! Where are you?"  
  
"In the nursery, Akane!" Ranma called back, still rocking slowly in the chair. "Calming the kids down a little!" Of course, Ranma's yelling only got her more of the somewhat uncomfortable kicks.  
  
"Oh, really..." Akane said, as she walked into the nursery, still carrying the bag. A broad smile went over her face upon seeing Ranma in the rocking chair, going back and forth calmly. It seemed Ranma was humming something, a little tune of some sort. She was staring down at her stomach, as she did. Akane's smile only widened, and she moved in, placing her hands on Ranma's shoulders. "You're going to make such a wonderful mother, Ranma." Akane said.  
  
Ranma hardly noticed Akane coming home, or coming to the nursery. Only when she felt Akane's hands on her shoulder, did Ranma look up. "Hmm, Akane? Did everything go well today? Is that your dress?" Ranma said.  
  
"Yeah, it is.. Isn't it nice? Green's not exactly my color, but this is Ukyou's wedding, not mine..." Akane said, kissing Ranma's cheek briefly. "Everything went fine with me today, how about you?"  
  
Ranma stopped rocking, still looking back. "Great, really... The kids were getting restless, that's when I came in here. I cleaned up a little though... heh, these children just wear me out though, I'm sorry if the house is messy.."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that, Ranma, you have enough on your mind." Akane said, with a giggle, adding, "And in your belly." Akane went around beside her husband, and placed her hands on Ranma's stomach. In a matter of seconds, she felt a little kick press against her hand. A smile shot across her face, and she kissed Ranma's cheek. "I love you, Ranma." Akane said.  
  
"I wish this rocking chair was big enough for both of us.." Ranma said, starting to rock again, to calm the children. "It'd be nice." A broad smile went over Ranma's face. She looked rather different than she had those short eight months earlier. Faint traces of the old Ranma were still able to be seen occasionally, in her protective nature, her compassion, her sweetness, her arrogance at times, although even these were passed through the filter of a pregnant mother. Ranma started slowly rocking back and forth again, humming that same tune once more, slowly, softly, and melodically.   
  
Akane stood there, smiling, lost in watching the scene before her. 'When did this happen?' She thought. 'When did the "pervert" I grew up with, and the "idiot" I married, turn into this... Amazing other person?" After taking it all in for a moment more, Akane spoke up. "Ranma, you're absolutely amazing. I never noticed it before, for some reason, but your voice is so... Beautiful. And that tune you're humming, it's very sweet."  
  
Ranma stopped rocking again for a second, and looked over. A faint pink tint adorned Ranma's cheeks as she replied. "Thanks, Akane... As for the tune, It just seemed appropriate. I remember a woman, my mom, humming it to me, when I was a baby."  
  
Akane got a bit misty eyed, and sighed, turning to walk away. She wanted to change the subject, so she grabbed the clear plastic bag and held it in her hands. "I'm going to go put on my dress, and show you. O-ok?" Akane said, hardly noticing the creaking noise that the wooden chair made when Ranma stood. Akane felt two soft hands on her shoulders as she was leaving the room, and whispered gently, "Ranma..."  
  
"Shh, Akane." Ranma said, "I saw that. I made you think about your mother, didn't I?" Seconds later, Ranma found herself holding a petite, crying mass of tender feelings, and fresh hurts. "It's ok, Akane. I've got you." Ranma said, moving one arm to cradle Akane's head against Ranma's shoulder. Ranma's other hand moved to Akane's back, slowly rubbing in small circles.  
  
"I miss her, Ranma." Akane said, still sobbing.  
  
"I know, Akane. It's ok. She was a very important person, and I'm sure a wonderful mother. The best way you can remember her, though, is to be just as wonderful of a mother to your children. You've got two on the way, I'd say that's a start." Ranma said, smiling.  
  
"How do you do that, Ranma?" Akane asked.  
  
"How do I do what? Know what you're thinking?" Ranma questioned. Seeing Akane nod, Ranma leaned in closer, to whisper in Akane's ear. "This time I guessed." Ranma said, giggling faintly as she drew back.  
  
"Lucky guess." Akane said, wiping her eyes on a tissue from her pocket.  
  
"I've considered myself lucky since the day you said you loved me, Akane." Ranma said, cheeks tinting pink as she did.  
  
"Ranma... I just stopped crying, why'd you have to go and say something like that?" Akane said, giggling.  
  
"Because it's true." Ranma replied, holding Akane closer. 


	8. The Big Events.

Chapter 8.  
  
  
Ranma sleepily rolled over, staring at the bright digital numbers of her clock. The shining red digits read '3:25'. Akane had long since fallen asleep, and was no doubt lost in wonderful dreams. Ranma, however, was very awake, dealing with the sharp kicks, and general discomfort of pregnancy. Ranma had thought more than once about moving into the nursery to sit in the rocking chair and think, but she was almost sure she couldn't pull it off without waking Akane. 'Heh... You'll wake half the block if you try to get up like you are, Ranma.' She thought. So Ranma lay there. The date was fast approaching, for the birth of these two little lives, only a week away. Ranma's mind again turned to the possibility that the 'great Ranma Saotome' wouldn't be able to handle the strain of labor. She'd seen herself down there before, and had no idea how a body that was as big as Dr. Tofu said it was, could squeeze through such a tiny opening. "Women have been having children for ages, my daughter." Nodoka had once said, the implication being that it was, however unlikely Ranma believed it to be, possible for a woman to give birth. Embarrassed that she'd have to be reassured in this manner, Ranma made some crack about how she was most certainly not a woman. Nodoka had laughed, and rubbed her hand over Ranma's belly, smiling up into the eyes of her daughter.   
  
A tear came slowly to Ranma's eye, as she laid there in the bed. The last months had been so wonderful. This pregnancy had changed almost everyone she knew. Suddenly, Akane was showing a side of herself that had never made itself known before. She really had needed to dig down inside herself and pull out all of the nurturing feelings she had. When Ranma had spoken to Akane about the some of the changes noticeable in everyone, Ranma had made some other silly joke about the reason the two of them were getting along so well. "You always said you couldn't stand boys, Akane. Well, I'm a woman now, Guess you can put up with me a little better." Ranma had said. Akane, of course, as was becoming a part of her personality, giggled and flashed that cute smile. That same cute smile which kidnapped Ranma's heart years ago, the same cute smile that melted Ranma into jelly. It never failed. That smile got them into the position they were in now, Akane's small body pressed against Ranma's considerably larger one. Akane's arms were softly positioned at her sides, holding down the delicate fringe of a wispy nightgown, while Ranma laid there, cradling Akane in arms that seemed almost too big. The garment that drew about Ranma's body was somewhat larger, and teasingly masculine, printed with horses on a blue cotton background.   
  
Ranma's mind began to wander again, and she thought of the changes in herself, not including the physical aspect. She would be a mother in only a few short days. Responsible for two little lives, full of potential, vulnerable to everything the world had to throw at them. How could she be a good mother, Ranma thought, when she didn't even know if she was man or woman anymore? Of course, the birth certificate would always read 'Saotome Ranma. Sex, Male', but that had little bearing on the current situation. Ranma was almost forced to give up the idea that she was a man, or, at the least a man only. What was she? Was she a 'she'? A loving mother, a caring wife? Was she a 'he'? A strong husband, a devoted father. Or perhaps did the answer lie somewhere in the middle? Was she exactly what she was meant to be all along? Or could it be that she somehow had desired to be who she was, and by virtue of that, transformed herself? And as a final stab, she thought on the harsh possibility that one, or both of her precious children could also be born afflicted by this ailment of a dual existence. Ranma shook this thought from her mind, quickly. It, however, would not be shaken, and returned to the forefront of Ranma's worries in mere minutes. How could she explain to a child of hers why a simple splash of water transformed that son into a daughter, or that daughter into a son? How hard would it be to raise a child whose personality would be split from the moment she or he even knew who they were, or would they ever know who they were? "I'm starting to wonder who I am..." Ranma whispered.  
  
A mental note clicked in the back of Ranma's memory, 'Ukyou's wedding. Tomorrow'. "That's right, it is tomorrow, isn't it?" Ranma said softly, to herself, as she sighed. "I've been thinking far too heavily, I need some sleep. The children have calmed, so I should be able to get some rest."   
  
"I know exactly who you are." Akane said, sleepily. The fact that she had been awakened by Ranma's musings both embarrassed and comforted the red-haired worrier. "You're you, Ranma. You're everything I could ever want, or need. Most people would have completely lost their minds, dealing with your curse, but you've overcome it. You manage to be a beautiful, feminine, graceful woman, capable of making me laugh at the drop of a hat. You also manage to be the man I married. Stubborn, handsome, so adorable when you smile, or when you're embarrassed. You can make everything right in the world by wrapping your arms around me, and I'd die if I had to live without you. Any part of you that makes you up is you, Ranma. Male or female." Akane's cheeks had fully flushed by this time, feeling the strong, soft arms still around her body.  
  
Ranma had no logical response for this, but she could feel the warmth radiating from Akane's crimson cheeks. "You're blushing, Akane." Ranma said, simply. "Thank you... Let's get some rest though, today's going to be pretty crazy." Ranma re-adjusted her position as best she could, still holding Akane close. Ranma's head fell against the soft pillow, and she quieted her still-raging worries. 'There'll be enough time to worry about yourself tomorrow. Get some rest, it's Ukyou's big day.' Ranma's eyes fluttered shut once more, then opened what seemed to be mere seconds later, although, by the clock, it was actually several hours later. "Ugh... Eight o'clock already... When's Ukyou's wedding again? Two?" Ranma said.   
  
Akane woke up a few moments later, glancing at the clock as well. "Eight already!? I have to get going! I'm supposed to be at the hairdresser in thirty minutes!" Akane said, hurriedly, kissing Ranma on the cheek. "I'll be at the hairdressers' until noon, Ranma, you know the number, then I'll be at the church after that. You need to get up and be at the church by twelve-thirty. Think you can make it by yourself, or should I come back and get you after the hairdresser's done with me?" Akane asked, looking at Ranma's half-asleep form.  
  
"Well... Heh.. Maybe if I didn't have thirty extra pounds of kid to worry about, I could get it. Why don't you come back by though, I don't think I could take all day not seeing you anyway, Akane." Ranma said, smiling, before she swung her feet out of the bed, and stood very slowly. "Perhaps that wasn't the best idea." Ranma said, walking slowly to the bathroom, and shutting the door. Minutes later, she came out, after washing her hands. She went over to the closet and pulled out the outfit she'd picked to wear to the wedding, it was a brilliant white formal shirt, and an elastic waist dressy skirt. "The next wedding I go to, remind me not to be pregnant." Ranma said, laughing as she laid the outfit out on the bed.  
  
"Ok, Ranma." Akane said, giggling, as she gathered up various things that she'd need to take to the hairdresser, and the church, along with her dress. "If you don't want to do your makeup now, I'll do it when I come back, you just need to shower." She said, kissing Ranma on the cheek again, before hurrying out. "See you in a few hours, dear. Take care of yourself. Call me if you need anything."  
  
"I will, Akane. Don't worry, I'm a", she looked at her stomach, and giggled, "Big girl. I'll call you if anything hap- Ooh...oww..." Ranma's speech was cut off by a pain in her stomach, and she began groaning lightly.  
  
"Ranma? What's wrong?" Akane said, looking worried.  
  
"N-nothing... Just some cramps..." Ranma answered, forcing a smile back onto her face. "I'll be ok." The pain slowly died off, settling back into the dull ache that accompanied carrying around so much extra weight.   
  
"If you're sure you're going to be ok." Akane said, turning to leave. "See you at noon, Ranma."  
  
"Alright, Akane." Ranma said, smiling until Akane had closed the door. Ranma listened for the front door to open, then close, before clutching her stomach again. "Cramps? You don't believe that for a second, do you? Those were definitely contractions... But... I feel a lot better now, perhaps it was just a false alarm." Ranma said, pulling off her pajamas to get in the shower. Once in the bathroom, she unfastened her bra, and pulled off the white underwear, setting everything in a pile off to the side. She reached in and turned on the water, feeling it until it was at a nice warm temperature before stepping in. Months of practice gave her the skill necessary to wash her bulged form efficiently, and this time it only took her thirty minutes to wash her brilliant hair, and cleanse her aching form. She stepped out of the shower, toweling off thoroughly, before returning to the bedroom and pulling on some new undergarments and a pair of large sweatpants and a similarly large sweatshirt. It was around 9 now, and Ranma figured that Akane was deep into wedding preparations by now, getting her hair all perfected, trying to make all those last minute touches, most likely making sure Ukyou would be ready.  
  
"Hon, you have got to sit still. Stop fidgeting." The hairdresser said, working carefully to put Akane's hair up. She was the last of the bridesmaids to get her hair put up, so she'd been worrying about Ranma the whole time, and now could hardly keep from bouncing nervously.  
  
"Sorry. I'll try to stay still." Akane said. In the back of her mind, she wondered, 'Cramps... Heh.. And Ranma didn't even say it all that convincingly... Still, Dr. Tofu did tell us about those false contractions... But it's a week before her due date, we planned this so carefully...' Before long, Akane's leg was bouncing nervously, and the hairdresser smiled at her gently, although Akane knew that particular smile meant, 'Stop that.' So she did.  
  
"Thanks, heh... Say, you worried about something, miss?" The hairdresser said.  
  
"Yeah... Just my wi...er.. husband." Akane said. "He's kind of..." 'Pregnant' ran through Akane's mind, as a next word to say, although that would have gotten a strange reply. "Under the weather, I'm hoping he'll get better for the wedding though." She finished.   
  
Kasumi looked over and silently mouthed the words, 'Is Ranma alright?', to which Akane nodded, then Kasumi turned to face Nabiki and Ukyou. "She's alright." Kasumi said.  
  
The hairdresser returned to her work, and in a moment, Akane's hair was beautifully styled, in a sweeping upward hairdo matching her sisters' hair. They all gathered their things, and checked their watches, 11:45. They were right on schedule. They'd get dressed and put on their makeup at the church, and at 2, it'd be time for the big event. First, however, Akane would detour to her house, to pick up Ranma. 'I wonder what she's been doing... if she's had anymore "cramps"..' Akane thought.  
  
Ranma, meanwhile, was sitting on the couch watching some odd talk show about women who married other women who were actually their brothers. "I've GOT to stop watching daytime television." Ranma said. She rose slowly from the couch, and another sharp pain hit her stomach. Ranma groaned painfully, sitting down again. In a few moments, the pains subsided, and Ranma looked down at her stomach. "Come on, you guys." Ranma said, "This is Ukyou's big day. At least wait until the wedding's over." She glanced over at the clock, and saw that it was 11:00. "Better get dressed." Ranma said, standing up again, moving into the bedroom. Her legs seemed weak and shaky for some reason, so Ranma braced herself, going against the walls. With such a slow pace, Ranma was not surprised that it took her a good five minutes to go from the living room to the bedroom. Once she'd reached the bedroom, Ranma slipped off the bulky sweatpants and shirt, looking to the outfit that was laid out for her. 'It is sort of nice, even thought it's huge.' Ranma thought, standing there nearly nude. She took the skirt into her grasp, and then lowered it, putting one leg through, then the other. Following that, she drew the shirt around her stomach, over her arms, and buttoned the few buttons. With a smooth motion, she flipped out the crimson strands that had been trapped in the shirt's collar. Ranma moved over to the mirrored dresser, and took a brush from the top, running it through her hair several times. Ranma looked over at the clock, and laughed that it'd taken her almost twenty minutes just to get dressed. Ranma pondered over doing her makeup, and what Akane had said. It's not that Ranma particularly *couldn't* do some things, it was that Ranma enjoyed it immensely more when *Akane* did those certain things for her. When Akane's delicate hands brushed cheek color, or eyeshadow over Ranma's face, she couldn't help but feel the love behind it. It seemed Akane genuinely enjoyed doing these things for her husband, so who was Ranma to get in the way of Akane's happiness? A thought flashed across Ranma's mind that just maybe it was a hint of her father's laziness, but she quickly let that slip from her mind, blushing at the thought that replaced it, of Akane gently sliding socks and shoes onto Ranma's feet, caressing them through the entire time. Ranma definitely enjoyed things like that, as possibly 'un-manly' they might be. So she decided to wait.  
  
Akane burst in the door, hurriedly, the fact that her sisters and Ukyou were waiting outside, prompting her to go quickly. "Ranma! Come on! Time to go!" Akane shouted, making her way back to the bedroom. She saw a blushing woman staring at a picture of her, although Ranma didn't seem to notice her wife's presence. "Ranma. Come on, you big goof." Akane said, walking over and tapping Ranma on the shoulder. Ranma quickly dropped the picture, and her blush deepened.  
  
"H-hi, Akane..." Ranma stuttered, "I w-was just thinkin' about ya."  
  
"I could tell. You're too sweet, Ranma." Akane said, motioning to the dropped picture. "Ukyou and everyone are waiting outside. Grab that makeup case there, and let's go."  
  
Ranma did as she was told, first slipping on a pair of pure white, flat, dressy shoes. "Ok, I'm ready. 'Cept for the makeup, but you said you wanted to do that." Ranma winked, and took Akane's hand, standing up.  
  
"I said I *would* do it. You're the one that enjoys it so much, girlie." Akane said, giggling, walking out to the front door, holding Ranma's hand.  
  
"So?" Ranma replied, smirking, "I'm a girl. Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Nope. You'd look funny in that outfit if you weren't." Akane said, kissing Ranma's still pink cheek. They went on out the front door, and Ranma got in the back seat of the car. They all sped off to the church, where Ranma was about to have the unique experience of being in the bride's dressing room, as opposed to the groom's. They all filed out of the car, grabbing dresses and makeup, and all manner of other wedding accessories. A box with the purest, most sparkling white shoes, and another with the most delicate, wispy white veil. They took all of the things from the car, and moved into the church, going to a somewhat small back room, equipped with several lighted mirrors hanging over a table, big chairs, and a triple folding, tall mirror, presumably used to see the wedding gown from more than one angle.  
  
"Wow." Ranma said, sitting down in one of the large chairs, looking around the room. "They go all out for you girls, huh?"  
  
Ukyou smiled, and looked at Ranma. "Yeah... So, how's it feel to be on the other side for once, huh?"  
  
Ranma blushed, and shifted around, suddenly uncomfortable. "W-well..." She stuttered, "It's... well..." Ranma looked over to Akane with a look that seemed to say 'help!'  
  
Akane smiled to Ukyou, and whispered in her ear, "Ranma's really worried about what people are going to think, if she decides to... be more familiar with her girl side. She's doing fine, she's really happy about everything that's going on, she's gotten over a lot, just doing this whole pregnancy ordeal. Honestly, I don't know if she'd have a good answer anyway."  
  
Ranma spoke up again, finally, "That's ok, Akane... I think I can tell her." Ranma said. "It... feels sort of weird, but I'm honored you'd want me back here with you, Ukyou. I know this is gonna be a great day for you, one you'll always remember." Ranma added with a giggle, "And because it was perfect, not because five or six different martial artists crash the party."  
  
"Yeah.. Sorry again about that." Ukyou giggled, and put a hand to her mouth, before unzipping her gown.   
  
"That's absolutely gorgeous." Ranma said. "You're going to look so amazing, Ukyou. You're going to look like a princess or something."  
  
Akane laughed, watching Ranma so interested in a dress, and complimenting Ukyou like some sort of giggly bridesmaid. "Hey, hey," Akane said, "We're the bridesmaids, aren't we supposed to be the ones saying how spectacular the bride looks?"  
  
Ukyou smiled, and looked at the four of them. "Thanks... Really. You don't know how much this means to me. You four really are the best.... girlfriends." Ukyou laughed a little, looking at Ranma in particular. "Lets get this dress on me, huh? Then you girls need to do your makeup, then.... We'll just have to wait, I guess, if we're done early." Ukyou said, hanging the dress on a hook on the wall.  
  
"Nabiki? Kasumi? Can you help Ukyou? Ranma wants me to do her makeup." Akane said, helping Ranma from the chair she was in, to a chair by the lighted makeup table. Kasumi and Nabiki nodded, taking out all the dress' accessories.   
  
Ukyou giggled a bit, and looked over at Ranma. "Makeup, huh?"  
  
Ranma blushed, and answered, "Yeah... A girl has to look good for her best friend's wedding, doesn't she?  
  
'Best friend?' Ukyou thought, as a pink blush threatened to overtake her face. 'Ranma really thinks I'm her best friend...' Ukyou spoke up, finally, "Y-Yeah, I guess so, Ranma." As Kasumi unzipped the long gown, fluffed the train, and straightened the underskirts, Ukyou continued thinking, 'And she said "a girl" and "doesn't *she* ", Does Ranma really consider himself a girl now?' Ukyou yelled at herself in her mind, 'Get your mind back on the wedding!'  
  
Kasumi was busily poking Ukyou's shoulder, and finally got her attention. "Ukyou... Get undressed, dear." Kasumi said.  
  
Akane, meanwhile, had finished Ranma's makeup, feather light touches of red cheek color, crimson lipstick, and a touch of mascara. Ranma looked in the mirror and blushed, seeing a beautiful face that shone through even the weight of nine months of pregnancy. "Thanks, Akane..." Ranma said, kissing Akane's lips in as passionate a manner as she could get away with, being there were three other girls in the room. Akane blushed, and giggled, kissing back, then they heard Kasumi telling Ukyou to get undressed. Ranma looked over, and asked Ukyou, "Want me to.. um.. Go on? I mean... You don't want me seeing ya... well.. naked, do you?"   
  
Akane giggled somewhat, apparently Ranma still had a bit to go on that 'comfortable being a woman around other women' thing. "She's just getting changed, silly." Akane said, leaning down to whisper, "Although I'm glad that I'm the only woman you want to see naked." This drew a flaming red blush from Ranma, and Akane giggled only louder.  
  
Ukyou looked over to Ranma, smiling, already having changed into her under-apparel, delicate, white, and lacy, with white stockings and a little blue garter. "I'm already changed now, Ranma. Thanks for keeping him busy for me though, Akane." Ukyou said, smirking.  
  
Ranma blushed, and looked down, uttering the only reply that could come to her mind. "H-he should be surprised when he takes off the dress to see that, Ukyou."  
  
"That is the point, Ranma." Akane said, giggling along with the other girls in the room.  
  
"I... I see." Ranma said.  
  
Kasumi held up one of the puffy underskirts, telling Ukyou to step in. Nabiki was busily pulling her dress on, then she moved to apply her makeup. She blushed bright red when Ranma commented on how pretty Nabiki looked. "Thanks.. I guess.. Heh.. I'm not too used to being in a dress, Hope I don't fall down in these stupid heels." Nabiki said.  
  
Kasumi, always quick with a kind word, spoke up, while Ukyou squeezed herself into the bulky underskirts, one after the other. "You're going to do wonderfully, Sis. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Yeah, Nabiki, If I can do it, surely you can, huh?" Ranma added, smirking.  
  
"Heh, I guess that's true, Ranma." Nabiki said, looking over the dress. "Ready to put this on, Ukyou?"  
  
"Y-yeah... I am." Ukyou said, somewhat shakily.  
  
Kasumi placed her hand on Ukyou's shoulder, reassuringly. "Ukyou, It's normal to be nervous.. We're here though, it's gonna be great. You just worry about this dress." Kasumi said.  
  
"Yeah.. Just a little cold feet, I guess." Ukyou said, smiling. "Lets get that thing on me, these undies are cold." A little giggle followed, then she took another look at the gown, as Kasumi and Nabiki held it. "It really is gorgeous. I can't wait..." Ukyou said, almost in a whisper.  
  
"Ok, girlie, here we go!" Nabiki said, as a flurry of motions ensued. Kasumi helped Ukyou get into her dress, and helped straighten everything, checking carefully that it was all hanging straight, and in place. Then, Ukyou found herself being braced by Nabiki, as Kasumi lifted Ukyou's feet, slipping on the spectacular white heels. Once on Ukyou's feet, they disappeared beneath a sea of material, although they easily added several inches to her height. As Nabiki slipped the short white gloves onto Ukyou's hand, Kasumi fastened the lace choker around Ukyou's neck. Her makeup had been done professionally earlier, so Akane only had to touch up a few places when she moved over to look at Ukyou's makeup, following messing with Ranma's.   
  
Finally, the commotion calmed down, as Kasumi placed the veil delicately over Ukyou's head, pinning it into place. Ukyou stood there and gazed into the mirror, almost starting to cry. "I look... Wow... I mean, I thought it'd look nice, but I never thought..." The three sisters each placed a hand on Ukyou's shoulder, one on top of the other.  
  
"Don't worry." Kasumi said.  
"It'll be wonderful." Akane said.  
"You look magnificent." Nabiki said.  
  
"Yeah, Ukyou. Everything's gonna be perfect, we planned this all out." Ranma said, slowly rising from the chair. "Well, it's 1:45, I think I'm gonna go sit down." She added, walking out of the bridal room. Before the door closed, Ranma said, "See you in a minute, ladies."  
  
'It's really happening. Fifteen minutes. Then I'm gonna be married. A married woman.' Ukyou thought, getting what she assumed were natural pre-wedding jitters. They all sat there for several minutes, then, the coordinator for the wedding burst in the room, mumbling something about how they had to go, now. The nervous bride, and her bridesmaids rushed off to the small hallway behind the huge main sanctuary where the wedding would be held. Everyone was seated, groom's family and friends on the right, bride's on the left. The equally nervous groom was waiting up at the front of the church, standing with the minister and the best man.   
  
Ranma was sitting up near the front, clutching her stomach. Those pains had returned, more intense than before. Under her breath, Ranma pleaded. "Just a little more, just a little more," over and over. The contractions subsided for the time, then Ranma's ears caught the first few notes of the music. Every eye in the room turned toward the large double doors in the back. It seemed like an eternity before the doors swung open, and the family of the bride and groom filed in, followed by Kasumi, and Nabiki. The doors shut again, and the piano player ceased what he was playing, waiting only a moment before striking those first, piercing notes of the wedding march.  
  
"I'm getting married." Ukyou whispered, looking back at Akane, who was holding the train of the gown. Akane smiled brightly, and mouthed the words, 'Everything's going to be great.' The coordinator opened the doors once more, and again, all eyes were drawn to the back once more. Ukyou finally stepped through the doors, an astonished gasp went over the whole crowd, and mutterings of 'Doesn't she look gorgeous', and similar could be heard. Ukyou's steps were slow at first, then, losing herself in the moment, she picked up her pace a little. Ukyou was further reassured by the utterly floored expression on her fiancee's face. As Ukyou marched down the aisle, she saw the smiles on everyone's faces, taking note of the one on Ranma's face, which seemed brighter than all the rest. Ukyou finally got to the front, and took her place beside the groom, Akane taking her place beside the other bridesmaids.  
  
"Dearly beloved..." The minister started, going through his speech in the usual fashion. It seemed like an eternity before he asked for the rings, and the vows.  
  
Ukyou spoke up, staring into her fiancee's eyes. "The moment I saw you, I knew there was something different about you. Every night you stayed a little longer in the restaurant, and before long, I knew you had a crush on me. You asked me out, and the rest is history. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
People all over the room were beginning to sniffle and cry, Ranma and the bridesmaids included. Ranma figured that since she was already wearing a skirt and makeup, crying was going to be the least girlie thing she did all day. 'Besides, this really is a beautiful ceremony.' Ranma told herself.  
  
"Put this ring on his finger, and repeat after me..." The minister said the next little part of his routine. Ukyou did this, and her soon-to-be-husband followed, after also saying his vows. The minister spoke up again, the last thing he'd need to say. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Ukyou's husband lifted the veil from Ukyou's face, and gave her a long, obviously very passionate kiss.   
  
The group filed out, and as Akane passed, she noticed a strange look on Ranma's face. She bent down and whispered, "What's wrong?"  
  
Ranma answered, very embarrassed. "I..I think I should have gone to the bathroom *before* sitting down.. There was this big flow of...Wet stuff."  
  
Akane's eyes grew to triple their usual size. "Ranma, your water just broke. You're having the babies." Akane said, keeping only a fragile hold on calm.  
  
Ranma, however, was not so calm. "AAAAHHH!!! MY WATER BROKE!" She screamed.  
  
The wedding party stopped, and turned around, most of them gasping. Akane took Ranma's hand and rushed out, virtually dragging the hysterical woman up the aisle. "Heh.. Have a nice honeymoon, Ukyou." Akane said.  
  
"Honeymoon my ass, I'm coming to the hospital." Ukyou said, looking to her husband. "I'm sorry, heh.. Can't plan when babies want to come out." Ukyou's husband gave her a romantic gaze, and Ukyou gave in. "I'll.. Be at the hospital in a bit. I have to go... I just.. Havetogo! Take my car! The keys are in the bridal room." The newlyweds rushed out of the church, hopping in a car that said "Just Married" in white shoe polish.   
  
"Newlyweds..." Akane giggled, taking Ranma to the bridal room, grabbing Ukyou's keys before going to her car, and driving to the hospital.   
  
Ranma was positively nuts. She was going crazy, not sure whether to be embarrassed or excited or nervous. She giggled oddly, and it made Akane a bit nervous. "Akane, honey.. we are going to the hospital right?" Ranma said.  
  
"Right, Ranma, just calm down. We'll be there in a moment. Don't worry, it'll be a while before anything comes out." Akane said.  
  
A powerful contraction gripped Ranma's midsection, and she screamed in pain. "Get me to the hospital NOW!" Ranma commanded, feeling terrible seconds later. "I'm sorry, Akane." Ranma said, crying from the intensity of the feeling  
  
Minutes later, Akane pulled into the emergency room drive, and yelled out to the sliding doors, "She's going into labor!" The doors opened a second later, and two nurses rolled a wheelchair out, helping Ranma into it.  
  
"You're going to be alright, ma'am." The nurses said, seeing that Ranma was in quite a bit of pain. "We'll get you up to O.B., and they'll take care of you." The nurses wheeled Ranma off, while Akane stayed at the front desk to fill out some papers. She mouthed the words, 'I'll be there soon.'  
  
Ranma got up and settled into her room, and the contractions subsided somewhat. Ranma had been having a rather nice conversation with one of the nurses, talking about how this was Ranma's first pregnancy, and all the wonders that the delivery room nurses have to see. "You girls must just be in heaven up here, huh? All the babies being born, seeing the mothers getting so happy." Ranma said.  
  
One of the nurses answered, "Yeah, it's pretty nice. Especially for those of us who..." She rubbed over her own bulging stomach, and continued, "Might be patients instead of staff, any day now."   
  
Akane came in, and moved beside Ranma quickly. "Hey, Ranma, how are you doing?" Akane said, taking Ranma's hand, kissing it delicately.  
  
"I'm doing good, Akane. Well, about as good as you could expect for a woman in labor." Ranma said, blushing at the soft affection. "You called my parents, right?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yeah, I called everyone. They're on their way." Akane said, gripping Ranma's hand a bit tighter. "Don't worry, Ranma, I'm gonna take care of everything. I love you so much, Ranma." Tears started coming to Akane's eyes, as she started thinking that in a matter of hours, she'd be the mother of two wonderful babies.  
  
"I love you too, Akane... Hey, I'm the one that's supposed to be crying, stop that." Ranma said, as she smiled. "The doctors here say it shouldn't be all that much longer. Although they don't really know..." The two of them sat there, Akane rubbing Ranma's hand, Ranma smiling to Akane lovingly. The moments passed, with not many words said, until finally, Ukyou came in, followed by the Tendou sisters, Ranma's mom, and Soun. Genma was nowhere to be seen. Ranma's eyes filled with tears as she scanned over the group, asking Nodoka, "Mom, where's he at?"  
  
Nodoka was about to launch into a string of insults about the lazy, good-for-nothing panda, when said panda, currently a very nervous looking man, came into the room, bearing a huge bouquet of roses, with 'Congratulations, Daughter' written in pink on a white ribbon. "Ranma." Genma said, simply.  
  
"Dad..." Ranma blubbered, looking at the roses, then at her father. "I'm glad you came."  
  
Genma spoke up again, somewhat quietly. "I will support you in your new life, my.... Daughter. There is no way I would miss the birth of my grandchildren."  
  
Soun, meanwhile, burst into Tendou patriarch crying reaction number six, medium wailing. "The school's future is finally secure!" Soun said, collapsing into a chair.  
  
Nodoka moved to take the roses from Genma, utterly amazed at her husband's seeming growth of a new sense that there was life beyond the art. "Ranma, my daughter, I am proud of you." Nodoka said, lowering her voice as she moved beside Ranma. "I know you will be a much better mother than I have."  
  
Ukyou just smiled, and the other Tendou sisters sat there silently, letting the soon-to-be grandparents take most of the attention. It stayed like this for most of the next hours, Genma, Nodoka, and Soun each having their own reactions, and their own little conversations with the woman who was in labor. Ranma's contractions came and went, along with many doctors and nurses who checked on the various aspects of Ranma's progressing labor. Eventually, the doctor said, with a rather broad smile, "It's time. Ranma, I'm afraid I'll only be able to allow one person to stay with you."  
  
Ranma quickly made her decision, smiling to Akane. "I want my wife to stay with me. Sorry guys. Ukyou, you know how it is, I think, just getting married today and all." Ranma said.  
  
Ukyou said nothing, just blushed softly. Nodoka spoke up in her place, declaring, "The relationship with your spouse is one of the most important, no one ever expected you to choose anyone else. We'll be waiting just down the hall."  
  
"Thanks, mom." Ranma said, sniffling again as they all went out of the room, leaving only Akane, the doctor, and some nurses. "Guess it's time." Ranma said, as another strong contraction started hitting her. The doctor's examination showed that it was indeed time, and she propped up Ranma's legs, getting ready to deliver the baby.  
  
"Alright, Mrs. Saotome, you're going to feel a really strong urge to push. Don't act on that until I tell you to. Mrs. Saotome's... Wife... Give her your hand to squeeze." The doctor instructed, getting all of her things neatly laid out on a tray beside her. Ranma squeezed Akane's hand tightly, fighting the urge that was tearing into her body. The moments of preparation seemed more like hours, then, finally, the doctor said, "Ok, Ranma, now I want you to push as hard as you can, when I count to three. One. Two. Three."  
  
Ranma groaned and pushed, with all her might, while Akane sat, holding Ranma's hand, wiping the sweat collecting on her forehead. The doctor counted again, and Ranma set into the task again, starting again to cry as she felt something moving... down there. "What's happening?" Ranma said, through tears and groaning.  
  
"I see the first twin's head, Mrs. Saotome. One more good push and this beautiful child will be out." The doctor said, counting one more time.  
  
Akane smiled brightly. "I know you can do this. I believe in you." she said. She then watched as Ranma's face twisted and scrunched up as she pushed harder than one might believe was possible. Seconds after this effort, and after a light slap to clear material from the baby's lungs, the shrill sound of a newborn's cry echoed into Akane and Ranma's ears. "One more, Ranma, one more." Akane whispered, kissing the hand she held.  
  
Two nurses took the baby off to be cleaned, as Ranma felt another sharp pain. "Guess these two don't want to be apart for long." Ranma said, waiting for the doctor's direction to push again.  
  
"We're in the homestretch, Mrs. Saotome. A few more good pushes and this'll be all done with. We'll get your babies cleaned up and you'll be holding them in a few minutes." The doctor said, going into yet another count.  
  
"Ok, Doc." Ranma said, holding back another scream as she pushed, nearly exhausted from the whole ordeal. "C-can you see the head yet?" Ranma asked, "I don't think I can take much more of this."  
  
"One push at a time, Mrs. Saotome. Again." The doctor said, as Ranma pushed again, seeming to weaken slightly. "Ah, there's the head." The doctor announced. "Ok, Mrs. Saotome. One more good one, just give me one more push."  
  
Ranma lay there, completely worn out. "I...I can't, Doc. I'm not strong enough." Ranma said.  
  
Akane smiled brightly, looking into her husband's eyes. "You're more than strong enough, Ranma. I *know* you can do this. It's just one more. One is such a little number, come on, you can do it." Akane said, squeezing her husband's hand in support.  
  
"A-Alright, Akane. One is a little number, heh..." Ranma said, gathering all her remaining strength into a last effort. Straining, groaning, and screaming, Ranma pushed with every ounce of power she had left.  
  
The baby's cries rang out through the entire room, although Akane and Ranma's own tears weren't far behind. "She's beautiful. You have a wonderful son, and a gorgeous daughter." The doctor said.   
  
A nurse came in, carrying a pink bundle. She took the doctor aside, and whispered something in the doctor's ear which made the doctor pale. "This one... Changed when we washed it off." The nurse said, just out of Ranma and Akane's hearing range.   
  
The doctor came back, wearing a look that telegraphed her concern to the couple. "There's been a... Small problem, Mrs. Saotome. Your son.." The doctor's words were cut off by even harsher sobbing, not of joy, but of sorrow.  
  
"Don't say it. Just don't. He changed the second the water hit him, didn't he?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I'm... Afraid so, Mrs. Saotome." The doctor said, hanging her head. "You still have a wonderful family. True, this complicates things, but he appears to be a perfectly healthy little boy, as well as a perfectly healthy little girl. You did nothing wrong, Mrs. Saotome. The birth was perfect."  
  
Akane hid her emotions, cradling Ranma's head against her shoulder. "Shh... It'll be alright, Ranma. No matter what happens, they're our children. They have two of the best people in the world to deal with this." Akane said.  
  
"W-well, Doc... Let me see them." Ranma said, just as another nurse appeared, carrying another pink bundle.  
  
"Have you picked names, Mrs. Saotome?" The doctor asked.  
  
Akane answered, "Yes. We decided if we had a boy and a girl, we'd name the boy 'Ranma', after his father, and the girl 'Akama.' "  
  
"Well then. Let me introduce you two, to your new children." The doctor said, as the nurses handed Ranma two pink wrapped bundles. "Ranma and Akama." The doctor added, with a smile.  
  
Smiling brightly, Ranma looked at the twin smiling, squirming masses hidden beneath fuzzy pink blankets. "H-Hey.. You guys... I'm.. I'm your mother." Ranma said, breaking into unrestrained tears of pure joy. 


End file.
